


We don’t always know best (Book 1)

by RainbowDash_2000



Series: The things we do for our Children [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra Good parents besides one mistake, Adora is older than Adam by 1 minute, Adora was a lost princess of Eternia, Angst, Catra is an omega, Catra was a lost princess of Pursia, Childbirth, Cora is an Alpha, Corrupt powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Entrapta tech plays a huge role, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fanchildren, Fluff, GP!Cora, GP!She-ra, Grandma Razz, Hordak is trying to be nice, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Magicats, Magicats have Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mara was Adora’s Cousin, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, She-Ra is considered a Goddess, She-ra has a penis but not Adora, She-ra’s powers have been inherited by fanchild, Slow Burn, pregnant catra, uncontrollable magic, wrong Hordak is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDash_2000/pseuds/RainbowDash_2000
Summary: “I’m the monster... IM THE MONSTER YOU CREATED!” The crazed magicat charged toward She-Ra. Her hand Glowing a menacing crimson hue. Her veins a familiar red along with her eyes. “SO REAP WHAT YOUVE SOWN!” Adora blocked the attack with her sword. Adora couldn’t move more than that, she was practically paralyzed. She couldn’t possibly bring herself to hurt.... her own daughter.“I’ll end all magic ONCE AND FOR ALL!” The Magicat sent Adora crashing through a pillar.————————This takes place after the War and the He-Man crossover that is bound to happen. I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Frosta/Original Male Character (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Original Female Character/ Original Female character, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), original female character/ original male character
Series: The things we do for our Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848274
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is going through a struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like my first fanfiction.

**_Chapter 1_ **

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" The sounds of hurried footsteps/hoofsteps could be heard through the Brightmoon castle halls.

"Adora-" Bow paused for a minute to get a few quick breaths in. They had been and were still running and honestly, Bow was exhausted trying to keep up with her. Adora was a hell of a lot faster in her She-ra form. Bow could hardly keep up. Earlier that day Bow and Adora had gone to solve a problem down in the village of Elberon. Well it wasn't really a problem, more of a setup concocted by Glimmer and Bow to get Adora out of Catra's hair for a bit. Catra loved her Wife dearly and loved being doted on by her dumb blonde but, after Catra got pregnant Adora had been unintentionally suffocating. Basically a helicopter wife. It had been driving Catra insane, she needed breathing room. So Glimmer, who had been observing the whole dilemma, decided to help her Expecting friend get Adora out of the castle by calling in a favor from the Elberon Chieftain. Fake an emergency and throw Adora a little party. Loosen her up.

"Adora, wait!" Bow continued. He watched as Adora pushed her way through guards who were trying to help stop her.

"Sorry, but I need you guys to move out the way!" The eight foot blonde grunts as she moves another set of guards out the way with unnecessary force. She didn't mean to but she was kinda in a hurry. The guards groaned with light pain from being practically thrown to the ground by She-ra. Bow knew this was a bad idea. The whole thing. While they were away at Elberon, Catra went into labor sending Adora into a frenzy. Once Glimmer had called on the communication pad with the news, She-ra had Swift Wind and Bow immediately yanked out the tepee on a direct course to brightmoon. Bow tried to convince Glimmer it was a terrible idea but she wasn't hearing it and with Micah and Angella away in Mystacor with Shimmer, there was no one to truly stop her. And a week from that day here they were, running like mad men. 

Like a blessing from the Gods, Angella stood down the hall holding Shimmer. 

"Your highness please move! I have to get- I have to get to Catra!" Adora started to slow down as she got closer to the Queen and the small princess.

"I understand. But I won't be moving. Not til you've calmed down." She addressed Adora calmly. The Goddess placed her hand on She-ra's arm and rubbed it gently. Bow leaned against the wall catching his breath. He gave a silent thank you to his Mother-in-law. She gave a light nod in response. Adora had been looking ahead, jogging in place not to lose momentum. "Adora, look at me please." Adora shining blue eyes peered down at Angella.

"Please… I have to be there." She shakily whispered. 

"I know your emotions are on high but she cannot see you like….like this" The immortal emphasized by doing a brief circular wave of her hand in direction of her head. "You're sweating, and your hair is hazardous to say the least." Adora tensed up. "With what Catra's going through she is going to need you, calm. She's going to be under a lot of distress and pain and can't take any more added stress during the delivery process." Bow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was the same when Shimmer was born. Well, you should know since you were there." Adora chuckled triedly. 

“Oh yeah, I remember… you were a mess.”

“Like you’re any better.” Bow remarked playfully. Slightly nudging the giant woman. He went back to being serious. “From what Glimmer tells me. Child birth can be a scary time. Any complications could pop- up and that’s horrifying.” Adora started to panic again. Angella frowned in Bow’s direction. Bow gave an apologetic smile at her, regretting his word choice. Angella looked back at Adora softly.

“On that note, Adora. She’s going to need you strong for support and comfort-”

“And your trusty steed will help you comfort her through the battle of childbirth!” Swift Wind had finally caught up with them after being cut off by guards being accidentally hurdled at him by She-ra. He had been too big to dodge them like King Bow and had been barricaded by the Soldiers. Adora winced at this suggestion knowing his very… strong personality might set Catra off and add more stress. Which was not needed.

“Thank you for the offer Swift wind but I think I can do it alone.” She-ra took in a deep breath and transformed back into Adora. The blonde fixed her hair so she didn’t look frazzled when she met with her Wife. She gave a determined look. “Thanks guys I needed that.”

“Good. We can all walk to the castle clinic together.” Angella smiled. “Glimmer and Micah are there waiting for us to arrive.” Angella turned around and started to head towards the clinic with Adora, Bow and Swift Wind following in tow. It didn’t take them long until they were at the entrance of the small clinic. They were shortly greeted by Queen Glimmer.

“You made it!” Adora frowned slightly at her friend, which glimmer caught. “I know you're mad I sent you away on a fake mission but…. that’s not important right now! You’re about to be a Mom, Adora! How you feeling?” She asked cheekily. Honestly, how was Adora feeling. She was scared. What if she wasn’t a good mom. Not like she had the greatest parent figure. What if she screwed up? No no no. She can’t think like that now. Catra needed her. They were gonna be great parents. They had the help of their friends. No worries at all. 

“I feel… I feel confident.” She beamed proudly. Glimmer gave her a hug. 

“We got your back, Adora. Anything Catra, you, or the baby needs. We’re on it. Best friend squad co- parents!” Bow grinned and joined in the hug. They all in unison shouted.

“Best friend squad co-parents!” Angelica cleared her throat to get their attention. 

“Adora, Catra is down the hall. Take a left and her room should be right there.” 

“Thank you, your Highness” Angella smiled and wavered her off.

“You’re welcome.” 

“Good luck, Adora!” Bow Pumped his fist up encouragingly as Adora started jogging down the hall.

“Urp! What are you wishing her luck for. She’s not the one having the baby. Or have I been misinformed?” Glimmer stated jokingly. “Wish Catra luck for me!” Angella laughed a little at her daughter's remark.

“Tell that to my hand you almost fractured during your labor and birth.” Bow pouted squeezing the hand he mentioned. Playfully seeing if it was still functioning.

“Oh hush you big baby. I didn’t squeeze **that** hard.” Glimmer walked over to her mother and carefully took Shimmer into her own arms. “Isn’t that right, sweetness?” She cooed as she nuzzled the little baby.

“Well she didn’t see my purple hand. You almost, completely cut off my blood circulation!”

“Please, Bow you’ve been through worse. Stop with the dramatics.”

“King Micah, I know you saw what she did to my hand!” Micah raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m not involved in this. I wanna live a little bit longer.”

“Thank you, Dad. Now that’s a wise king, Bow. Take note.” Bow scoffed. Angella shook her head at how childish they were being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora stood in front of the door. She could hear the monitors from here. She could hear Catra from here. Groaning. She could also hear the tearing of fabric. Catra must have been in some real pain. Duh! Obviously she's in pain. Urgh. Adora needed to re-composed herself. She inhaled deeply. 

"You can do this. Be her rock." Adora nodded to herself and opened the door. Catra had looked over to the door. She weakly smiled when she saw it was her dumb blonde.

"Hey Adora.." Adora walked to Catra's side.

"Hi kitten." Adora spoke gently. "How ya feeling?" Adora kneeled next to the Magicat's bed and took her claw bared hand in her own. Catra squeezed it a bit in response to the gesture. 

"In alotta pain but all and all I'm great." The magicat rolled her eyes at Adora playfully at her attempt on trying to start a conversation. She caresses her thumb against Adora's hand, feeling bubbly at her wife's concern. “Junior here is just taking their time making their way through the cervix. The doctor should be here any- Argh!” Another contraction hit Catra like wildfire.

“Baby, what’s wrong!?” Catra started huffing and moaning in pain, her eyes clenching shut. “Catra? Catra, speak to me!” Adora's eyes darted back and forth between Catra and her stomach. “Is it the baby!?” As if it was right on cue the doctor walked in. 

“Hello.” He looked over his clipboard and saw Adora and smiled pleasantly. “Ah, She-ra you’ve made it. I’m Doctor, Crythor. Nice to meet you.” He said as he sat in a low rolling chair. He noticed Catra’s pained expression when he walked in.

“I’m sorry but...can we skip introductions!” Adora spouted impatiently. Her Catra was suffering and it was putting her on edge. The doctor's smile remained. He was accustomed to this sort of behavior from parents, especially first time parents. He was an old human; seemed like he'd been working in the castle for a long time. Which he probably has. In the back of Adora’s mind she could've sworn she’s heard his name before. Crythor proceeds with putting on his gloves and surgical mask. He turned on his head light. A nurse walked in with towels, a blanket and a small oval bin of water.

“Britta, can you ready Mrs Ether for me?” He asked kindly.

“Right away, Doctor.” Britta set the supplies down on the desk in the far corner then walked back to the bed. The nurse proceeded to set the bars at the end of bed down and raised up two lithotomy leg rests. “I’m gonna lift your legs onto the leg holders. Is that alright?” Catra normally didn’t like the sound of strangers touching her body. But she would allow it only for this instance cause it was necessary. Nods hesitantly giving the nurse permission to touch her. Nurse adjusted her gloves and lifted Catra’s left leg and placed it on the holder. Catra yelped at how cold it was.

“Geez that’s cold… a heads up would’ve been nice.” She snarkily commented. 

“Sorry, Miss Ether” she walked to the other side of the bed to put Catra’s right leg on the other holder. Catra shivered slightly at the cold sensation. Adora nuzzled Catra lovingly. Trying her best to comfort her Magicat spouse. The doctor, to Adora’s odd displeasure, rolled his chair in between Catra’s legs. 

“Mrs Catra, before I check on the baby, how far apart are the contractions?” 

“About thirty seconds apart…” she moaned tiredly as her contraction subsided. Adora looked visibly confused as to what contractions were. Letting Catra know— _she didn’t read not a damn one of the pregnancy books_.

“Alrighty then let’s have a looksee.” His head disappeared under the cloth making Adora uncomfortable. The nurse jotted something down on a clipboard. “Okay so I can see the head. During your next contraction you're gonna push.” Catra was now tensing up. It was the moment of truth. She was about to deliver a baby. Her and Adora’s baby. What if something went wrong? What if the baby doesn’t make it. What if- Catra was knocked out of her self-panic when Adora kissed her hand. The nurse had instructed Adora to quickly put on a medical suit, with gloves and surgical mask. To which She provided. Adora quickly put the assigned uniform on and went back to Catra’s side. Putting her hand back in Catra’s 

“I’m right here. You’re gonna be fine. So will the baby.” She said reassuringly.

“Y-you promise?” Catra once more squeezed on Adora’s hand nervously.

“I promise.” The blonde whispered softly. Catra felt a pain arise in her lower back and pelvis. It was another contraction. Catra whimpered.

“Mrs Catra, give me a little push please.” Crythor instructed calmly and professionally. Catra gave a pained cry as she pushed. Adora gave silent praises, telling her how good she was doing. “Good Mrs Catra just a little more before the next contraction.” Catra sobbed as the pain was unbearable. Adora felt helpless in all of this. She felt Catra’s claws digging into her hand. Tearing holes into the glove.

“I got you Catra. I promise. You’re doing so good.” The magicat smiled briefly. Her contraction had ended only to start again ten seconds later. The contractions were coming sooner. Crythor noticed this and instructed Catra yet again to push.

“GAHH!” Catra groaned loudly. Tears and sweat flowing freely down her face. Even in the most gruesome battles Adora had never seen Catra in so much pain. It was agonizing to just sit there and watch. 

“Catra, breathe. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.” Adora did the following steps for Catra to follow suit. “Come on, baby.. breathe with me.” Adora started the breathing exercise again. Catra started shakily breathing in union with Adora. “Atta girl. Keep breathing.” She spoke softly. Caressing Catra’s wild hair. Catra breathing started to hitch.

“Okay, Catra the baby is completely out the cervix. I’m going to need you to give me some big pushes. You’re doing phenomenal. Nurse Britta, get a wet towel ready for the baby.” The nurse walked to the table with the bin and wet set a small towel in the water. The water has been steaming before but wasn’t now. Must have cooled off by now. “Okay Mrs Ether, big push.” Catra arched up and grunted in pain as she pushed. “Good! Here comes the head! Give me another big push.”

“GAH! I-I CAN’T! I CAN’T!” The magicat’s free hand tore into the mattress. She was crying loudly in so much agony. 

“Catra. Catra! Catra, look at me.” Catra looked over at Adora. Her face strained from the intense labors of childbirth. “You’re strong, so strong,even stronger than me. Look how well you're doing. You’re too stubborn to give up. So don’t start now.” Catra whimpered. “Hey, hey I’m right here. You’re so beautiful Catra. So beautiful and amazing. And I’m so overjoyed you’re having my baby! Our baby…” Adora didn’t notice she was tearing up until a tear rolled down her cheek. “You can do this…” she nuzzles Catra’s cheek. 

“Okay! Here’s the head! Now for the body. You’re almost there Mrs Catra.” Adora was curious to see once she heard the head was out but she couldn’t and wasn’t about to leave Catra’s side. Catra cried out once more as she pushed. Her body hunching over once more. Adora’s hand was bleeding but she didn’t care. The pain was nothing compared to what Catra was going through. The screaming and cries from Catra felt as if it had gone on forever. Soon everything was silent. Well quieter than it was before. Catra was panting exhaustedly. She had released her grip on Adora’s hand. Adora froze when she heard small cries of a baby in front of them. The doctor moved from between Catra’s legs and handed the nurse something to which Adora assumed to be the baby from the location of the crying. Crythor stood up and smiled at them. “Congratulations, you’ve delivered a healthy baby Girl.” 

The nurse walked over to Catra with the bundle of joy wrapped in a white blanket. Catra reaches for the baby eager to see her. The nurse gently hands the infant over. Catra cradles the small one taking a peek at her. She was a tiny bundle of matted fur. She even had tiny little cat ears. Catra cried joyfully. The pain had been so worth it to meet this beautiful little girl. Adora pulled her mask down and tearfully kissed Catra’s face. She was so proud, so happy.

“I love you so much, Catra.” Catra purred softly. Adora hesitantly moved her hand in to touch the kitten, Nervous that one wrong move could hurt the fragile babe. The little thing couldn’t even open its eyes. Adora noticed how light the baby’s fur was compared to Catra’s and the few strands of blonde hair. “Aw it’s a magicat me…” she cooed.

“Shut up, you idiot” Catra laughed quietly. 

“Excuse me. Mrs She-ra, Mrs Catra. Would you like to keep a piece of the umbilical cord?” Catra and Adora quickly declined. They’ve heard of people that do that and personally found it gross. For them, and of course they wouldn’t judge anyone else who did though. “Right, I’ll dispose of it. Then get my staff to move you to a visitor friendly room.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Adora smiled gratefully. He nodded then he and his nurse left the room. Adora looked back at the baby, who had currently taken her finger hostage. Adora heart couldn’t take it. It was so cute. Adora couldn’t help but clutch her chest with her wounded hand at the sight. It was too much. Catra rolled her eyes at how dramatic Adora was being. She saw Adora’s hand in the corner of her eye and winced.

“Sorry about your hand...” She said solemnly. 

“Psh. What? Don’t worry about it.” She stood straight and whispered loudly. “For the honor of grayskull!” With the Magical chant she had transformed into She-ra. Her wounds started to heal up real quick until they disappeared all together. “See? All better.” She grinned.

“Oh yeah. I forgot She-ra cheats.” The magicat teased.

“That’s not cheating. Just a bonus.” Adora quipped back. Catra laughed that wonderful laugh Adora loved hearing. 

“Sure, princess. Whatever you say.” The baby mewled in complaint with all the noise. “Sorry, sorry wittle one.” Catra kisses the kitten again. “We’ll quiet down.” 

“I know it will be sorta dumb but… should we introduce ourselves?” Catra looked up at Adora and down at the kitten. 

“I don’t think it’s dumb. I think it’s sweet. Let’s try it.” She looked down at the Mini magicat. “Hi, I’m Catra, you’re mom and I’m so so happy to meet you. I see you couldn’t wait one more week to be born huh?” Catra spoke gingerly. “Impatient just like your other mommy.”

“You’re one to talk, Catra.” Adora smirked. She-ra looked over the small one. Having grown bigger made the little guy even smile. “Hey, I’m your other Mom, Adora. Well I’m actually She-ra right now. But still technically still me. Yeah. Haha.. a lot to take in. But I promise I’ll protect you and love you no matter what. I’ve been so excited to meet you and *sniff* *sniff* here- here you are.” Adora started crying again.

“Aww you, dork. Look at you crying in that big warrior form. So less intimidating.” Catra jokes through her own tears. She-ra hugs the two magicats in her arms. Her grip was loose not to hurt or squish them.

“What should we name her?” The golden blonde’s eyes looked into Catra’s tired gorgeous heterochromia ones. Catra looked puzzled. 

“I’m not sure…” they both ponder the thought for a minute until Adora snaps her fingers.

“I got one. How about Cora.”

“Cora? Why that one?”

“Because it’s like.. a mixture of our names” She-ra said sheepishly.

“You’re so corny, Adora.”

“I know, I know. Stupid name.”

“I never said that. I love it.” She snuggles her head against She-ra strong arm. “It’s perfect.”

“You mean. Purrrfect.”

“I’m divorcing you.”

“Nooo…..” Adora laughed softly along with Catra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went on fabulously. After Catra was moved into a more comfortable room. Friends came rolling in to meet baby Cora. Glimmer wouldn't stop happily chirping about Shimmer having another little friend to play with. Mermista brought her son to meet Cora. The boy was about the same age as Shimmer. He was about two years old. Sweet kid. Sea hawk and Swift Wind thought it was a good idea to try to sing a shanty which ended up getting them kicked out the room for making Cora cry. Adam got to hold his niece for a good amount of time. Congratulating his sister on her baby along with Catra’s sister, Queen Catrina, who came all the way from Pursia to meet her new addition to the family. King Randor hung back with king Micah, knowing in due time he would get to hold his granddaughter soon enough. Queen Marlena talked with Angella, thanking her for contacting them of the baby’s arrival. After reuniting with Adora again for the first time. Queen Marlena and king Randor asked to be contacted for every major or minor event in Adora’s life. Queen Catrina was the same. She was a tall Magicat about as tall as Queen Angella, if not taller. Her hair was black as night and tamed. She wore elegant Pursian attire. A maroon dress strapped with gold jewelry. Her eyes were blue. Catra had been her only family left. Her long lost baby sister. Perfuma Hugs Catra complimenting her hard work. Scorpia fawned over ‘little wildcat’. Everyone had brought gifts and trinkets for the baby. Which Adora found to be so thoughtful. Catra would jokingly fume about having to wear an Adult diaper to which triggered every mom in the room to talk about their experiences. It was fun. They all later, including Adora, made their way out the room to let Catra breastfeed Cora.

“Oh my goodness, Cora is so cute!” Bow gushed

“Right?! Just a smol fluff. I remember when shimmer was that small.” Glimmer smiled fondly.

She-ra flushed, slightly embarrassed with all the attention she was getting.

“I’m surprised all of you came.”

“Duh! Why wouldn’t we come? We’re your friends, dummy!” Frosta spouted. “Wouldn’t have missed it for the world!”

“Speaking of ‘miss’ you’re gonna miss being able to sleep at night! Having a baby is a Sleepless adventure!” Sea hawk posed, making Mermista groan.

“As annoying as my husband is being right now, he’s right. You’re like never gonna see the sheets of your bed again. Well, you will but not for like..the next two to three years. Kai still keeps us up some nights too.”

“Nu-uh.” He whined. Kai barely could talk, but he was getting the hang of it, which was to be expected of a two year old.

“Uh-huh. Remember two nights ago?” Few people listening to Mermista go back and forth with her son found it quite amusing. Mermista ended up giving up after she saw her son about to throw a tantrum. “Kids you gotta love ‘em.” Mermista said playfully, sarcastic. Catrina bumped into She-ra purposefully and gave a smug grin. 

“If you and Catra need anything, tell me. I wanna be there for her and my niece. I’ll bring Cora’s Cousins here later to meet her soon.” Catrina then walked off to socialize with the others. Adora was then after, enveloped in a hug by her family.

“Oh Adora, I’m so proud of you. You’ve made quite the life for yourself.” Queen Marlena said tenderly, on the verge of tears. 

“Look at you, shorty.. how dare you have kids before me?” Adam looked at her with fake accusal.

“Who you callin short. From where I’m standing, you're pretty puny.”

“Bet you won’t say that again if I turned into He-man.” He challenged. Adora smirked at her brother’s remark. “I’m proud of you too.” He punches her shoulder. Breaking out of the hug. “You’re still a knock off of me though.” Adora shook her head at her brother's statement holding back a grin. _Asshole_.

“So many people came to see you and Mrs Catra today. I’m so glad you made some friends here. A family. I’m thankful everyday that we found you. That you're safe and happy. But we’re not the only ones.” Adora brow arched with confusion. She looked over at her father. 

“What do you mean?” 

“There's a whole bunch of people outside! Hi Adora!” Entrapta said as she barged in with Hordak and wrong Hordak “Sorry we're late! Tried to get here as fast as we could.”

“There were so many people heading this way that it took us time to get here. Big Brother scared the people to clear a path!” Wrong Hordak chirped, holding three boxes of gifts in his hands like it was nothing.

“All I said was ‘excuse me’” Hordak grumbled. People were still having a hard time finding Hordak a good guy. It was understandable. 

“Yep and here we are! It was the same when Glimmer was having her baby. But the crowd wasn’t as big as the one now.” She analyzed. Glimmer was slightly offended but not surprised.

“Not surprising. It is the child of She-ra. Is gonna spread a lot more attention. No offense Bow and Glimmer.” Netossa smiled sheepishly at bluntness. Bow took no offense whatsoever and nodded in agreement with her statement. Spinerella places her hand on Netossa’s shoulder supportingly.

“Netossa’s not wrong. The child of She-ra has been seen as a big deal. The Brightmoon council has decided to hold a ceremony commemorating her birth in a month's time.” Angella spoke. “It gives us time to prepare. And the baby won’t be as fragile. Once the council has spoken my hands are tied. I hope this isn’t inconvenient.”

“No, not at all. Probably gonna have to see how Catra feels about it though.”

“Fair enough.” The former Queen responded placidly. “Also congratulations on your Daughter, Adora. You’ll be a wonderful Mother.”

“Thanks, Queen Angella.” Adora beamed. King Micah patted her shoulder.

“You did good, Adora. Congrats to you and Catra.”

“Thank you, King Micah.” Adora smiled happily at everyone who came; she chatted with them for a little while before going out to the castle balcony to address the people who came all this way. She-ra waved and was responded with cheers from the citizens. She thanked them for their kindness; her friends and family behind her. Glimmer sent a few guards to retrieve the gifts left at the castle door. Adora spoke a few thoughtful words before returning to Catra. Who had been sleeping with Cora in her arms. Adora transformed back into herself. She kissed Catra and Cora’s forehead and sat in the chair next to the Magicats bed. The day had been pretty long. By the end of today’s events the sun had started to set over the horizon. Adora knew tomorrow would be another discussion. She had to tell Catra about the ceremony and about all the citizens that showed up today. Adora moved the chair closer to the bed and rested her head on the mattress and slowly departed to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever story. I hope you will like it! Also please give helpful feedback if you notice any mistakes on my spelling or grammar. Thanks! The other chapters won’t be so long. (Hopefully. Lol)
> 
> R.D2000


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony is finally upon Adora and her new formed family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of the ceremony cause I didn’t want the chapter to be so long.

**chapter 2**

Just as Angella foretold, a month after Cora’s birth a ceremony had been scheduled to commence at noon today. Catra was livid at the idea. Not because she didn’t think her daughter deserved to be celebrated, but because she didn’t think her daughter should be put on the spot because of who her parents are. The Magicat wanted her kitten to be celebrated around only friends and family, not a bunch of strangers; She didn’t know them! Catra fought vainly for the outlandish event to be canceled but, was overruled by ‘some fucking old bastards in fancy cloths’ who were known as the Brightmoon council. Catra was practically seething at the end of that meeting. Fuming things like ‘I’m her mother since when do I not get a say!?’ and ‘Did they give birth to her!? Nooo.. I DID THAT! SO I SHOULD GET TO FUCKING DECIDE-!’ or ‘Wow Adora, way to have my back.’ 

In Adora’s defense she had just been trying to keep the peace. Which pissed Catra off even more. Adora was so busy trying to be the symbol of peace, humility and all that shit, the dumb blonde couldn’t even let herself express how she felt— what she wanted. The Magicat had thought Adora had moved past her hero complex, but now and again it would pop back up, to Catra’s dismay.

The descendant First One thought, maybe the ceremony wouldn't be so bad. Well she said so at the meeting. Adora really wanted to side with Catra but she knew how persistent the council was and she also heard from her mother and Catrina that a ceremony was to also be held in their kingdoms. So, being the problem solver she was predestined to be, She-ra decided to come to a compromise; there would be a ceremony but only one. The ceremony would be held in Brightmoon, as it was Cora's birthplace. With the decision Catrina and Randor conferred with their own council to whom accepted the terms within the condition of integrating their own ceremonial traditions. Adora hesitantly agreed, wincing slightly at Catra's ire expression. 

The whole preparation process had been draining. The councils decided everything, the decorations, the agenda but Catra drew a line at Cora's wardrobe. They already wanted Adora to show up to her own child's celebration as She-ra and Catra to wear her native land attire, but Cora was not going to be subject to the feud of which culture Cora should represent. Catra was to choose the outfit and she made it very clear she wasn't gonna take no for an answer. 

The start of the day had been less than tranquil. The streets were noise filled from the festivals going on outside. They’ve been going on the whole week of the Ceremony. This being the day of the ceremony everyone was going all out in celebrating. 

  
  


A knock at the door caught the attention of the, already awake, Ethers. Adora got up from her bed where she had just been cuddling Catra. The Magicat whined in protest.

“Ignore it….! They’re gonna have our time all day anyways! Just a few more minutes wouldn’t kill them…” she grumbled a bit with her last statement. Adora was tempted to follow suit with Catra’s plea until the knocking became more urgent. 

“Sorry, Kitten but it seems important.” Adora quickly put on her white and gold robe. “I’m coming!” Adora slipped on her Catra slippers, which she managed to snag a pair from one of the stands outside. The magicat was about ready to complain but the knocking had woken up the sleeping baby, to who has now started crying in the other room.

"Fuck…" Catra cursed silently, getting up to retrieve her Daughter. Adora frowned. She walked out the bedroom and strided to the door. The silky blonde then opened the door to meet face to face with Glimmer.

"Hey, you sorta woke up my kid…where's the fire?" Adora yawned.

"Oh sorry!" The Queen smiled compunctiously, her eyes meeting with a currently glaringly Magicat inside the room. Catra was holding a baby Cora in her arms gently rubbing her back to calm her down while still continuing glaring daggers at Glimmer. "Heh heh...Sorry, Catra…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, sparkles." Catra huffed.

"So how can I help, Glim?” Adora asked, redirecting Glimmer’s attention.

“Well it’s time for you guys to come down to the commemoration room. The councils wants to go over the procedures one more time before the real thing starts in a few hours.” Adora sighed. 

  
  


“With our proper clothes or anything goes till twelve?”

“Proper clothes. They want us all down in fifteen minutes.”

“Alright..” Adora stretched a little bit in the doorway. “we’ll be down.” 

“Sorry again about this. If I could I’d cancel the whole thing.”

“It’s okay. You should be telling Catra that though. She would rather it be a casual thing.”

“What about you, Adora. How do you feel about it? You never really gave your input.” Catra ears perked up. She was curious on how her wife would answer. Adora remained silent. She didn’t know how to feel. Was she upset she didn’t get to decide how her child would be celebrated? Sure, but she wasn’t exactly against the idea of the ceremony. Or was she..? She didn’t know whether she was just telling herself that because that’s truly how she felt or because she was just eager to please everyone. 

“I— I honestly don’t know.” Glimmer looked at her profoundly.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh...I’ll tell you later. We have fifteen minutes, remember?” Adora didn’t see it but Catra had been shaking her head disappointedly at her response.

“Yeah… I’ll leave you guys to it.” Glimmer waved goodbye to Catra and Cora. “I’ll see you there.” Glimmer disappeared into a cloud of sparkle dust.

Adora closed the door and made her way over to Catra.

“We have fifteen-“

“I heard Sparkles at the door. I’ll get ready.” She hands Cora to her wife. Cora started to cry again.

“W-What are you doing?” 

“All you gotta do is say the Magic words and you have your full wardrobe. I don’t. So I’m getting ready.” Catra gave a sly smile at Adora's awkward expression. Adora wasn’t very good with Cora. Which made her nervous. The furry woman placed her hands on Adora cheeks. Making the taller woman blush. The Magicat then gave Adora a brief kiss to calm her down, Adora moaned a bit, love struck. “There’s a bottle of milk in the fridge, baby. Warm it up then feed it to her. while it warms up, rub her back to keep her happy. That will definitely stop the crying.” Adora nodding obediently. “Good.” Catra caressed a finger from Adora’s lips to her chest. “I believe in you, dummy.” She purred suggestively. 

  
  


Catra slowly walked backwards from her lover. Keeping eye contact internally chuckling at Adora’s mesmerized state. 

“Remember babies sense fear, Adora. They see you’re scared, they’re scared.” Catra turned around and walked toward the bedroom purposely swaying her hips and tail as she departed. Adora bit her lip and groaned desperately at the sight. Catra closed the bedroom door behind her. 

If it wasn’t out of one of three reasons, being the ceremony was today, Catra still recovering from childbirth, or Cora being awake, she would’ve taken Catra right then and there, making Catra regret putting her on edge like that. Catra got a sick thrill out of railing her up, then having the audacity to leave Adora wanting more or make the blonde fuck the smug look off her face. Adora mentally chastised herself for having such indecent thoughts with her, still crying, baby in her arms. Even though it was Catra's fault in the first place.

Adora rested Cora’s head on her chest and rubbed her back as instructed.

“Shh mommy’s gonna feed you.” She murmured soundly. Cora sniffled, calming down. _It worked! Of course it did! Catra told you it would._ Catra was surprisingly better at this then her. Most likely maternal instincts from being the birth mom. Cora started to whine again as Adora darted off. “No,no,no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Adora said slightly panicked. She could tell this was gonna be a long morning let alone a long day. The former war hero went about warming Cora’s milk and proceeded feeding it to her, earning content mewls from the baby. Adora smiled affectionately, getting a better view of her daughter's beautiful hetero eyes that she shockingly, being rare as it was, inherited from Catra. The only difference might have been the tint of blue. The blue in her right eye was Identical to Adora’s own eyes, meaning that the kitten’s hair wasn’t the only thing she got from her blonde haired mom. Adora enjoyed this time she had with Cora. Almost forgetting what was transpiring today until Catra moments later took Cora away to get her dressed. _Right… the ceremony.. guess I better get ready too.._ Adora smiled somberly, as her first real moment with her daughter had been cut short.

The tall First One walked over to the Sword of Protection and took it in her hand. 

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora spoke upon the enchanted works and was morphed into She-Ra. “Dressed.” She stated nonchalantly to no one in particular. She turned the sword into a bracelet and waited on the couch, steadily, for Catra to finish with Cora.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m most likely gonna have a new Chapter posted up every Thursday. Either that or before then.
> 
> -R.D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White cloak- Brightmoon council 
> 
> Dark Grey cloak- Eternia council
> 
> Purple cloak- Pursia council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2 of the ceremony. There’s 3 parts. I was trying not to make the chapters so long like the first one but, that’s just not me apparently.

**chapter 3**

  
  
The Ethers took their time walking down to the Commemoration room, not in any particular rush to go over the ceremony yet again, for like the bajillionth time. They’ve rehearsed it on so many occasions that Catra could recite every word spoken by heart. It was annoying to say the least; tedious even.

Catra had Cora cradled in her arms, Adora had wanted to hold her, but the baby Magicat didn’t recognize Adora as She-ra and was instantly frightened when the shining tall woman tried to touch her, or got too close. Catra would always comfort her, saying, ‘she’ll warm up to She-Ra in time. Cora just needs to recognize you're still her mom even as your alter ego.’ Adora appreciated the sentiment, but it still didn’t make her feel any better.

“How long are you gonna sulk back there, Adora?”

“Forever… my baby doesn’t love me.” She-ra dramatically places a hand over her collarbone. Her bottom lip quivers slightly. Catra brushed her hair back in annoyance. “I can’t even come any closer or she’ll cry and break my heart more..” The warrior slumped over sadly.

“Oh my gosh, Adora! You are so overreacting!” Catra stopped walking for her lover to catch up. “See she’s fine-” The minute Adora got within a foot of them, Cora started to whimper. Signaling she was about to cry. “Man..you can’t be serious..” Catra was a bit taken aback by her kitten’s reaction. She really doesn’t recognize Adora. The First One moved back to her original distance.

“See! I told you!” Adora frowned inwardly. Catra covered her mouth to stop from laughing. The Golden haired Amazon heard Catra chortle in front of her. “Catra…” Adora whined. “That’s not funny..” she mumbled breathlessly. Catra cleared her throat multiple times to stop herself from laughing.

“I’m- ehem!- I’m s-Sorry. I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you, I swear!”

“Yeah right.” She-Ra scoffed indifferently.

“Dora, I am so serious. -Pft!” Catra had really been telling the truth. She wasn’t necessarily laughing at her wife, but more at how dumb the circumstance was. It was like how could Cora not see Adora in there? She-ra was literally just Adora with shiny hair, her hair was a smidge longer and eyes were lighter. Still the same ponytail, and same facial features. Maybe she was hard to register as Adora because of her height and change of outfit. _I guess that’s fair. Adora legit wears the same thing everyday. If I hadn’t seen her transform myself, I probably wouldn’t have guessed it was her either._ Her last thought made her laugh again. “No, no I would have. Adora is so….Adora.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Catra wiped a tear from her eye. She hadn’t noticed she said that out loud but answered anyway without hesitation.

“Means you’re one of a kind, doofus.”

“Awwww.” She-Ra was touched. “Really? Catra that so sappy of you- wait-” Adora had come to a realization, that that statement can go one of both ways with Catra. “-is that a good thing or a bad thing-”

“We’re here!” Catra interrupted her question deliberately to avoid responding to it. The Cat said what she said in a good way, she could’ve just explained herself, but leaving Adora to wonder was just too much of a gratifying opportunity to miss. She smiled mischievously. “Think you can open the doors?” Catra's eyes briefly signaled Adora over to open the huge purple doors. “You’d figure they’d already have it open if they knew we were coming.”

“Hm..yeah.” Adora walked over to the door, looked at Catra side-eyed as the Magicat tried to lace over answering the question. Catra just smirked, her tail swaying behind her. _Brat…_ Adora then figured- _She’s messing with me_. The first one placed two fingers on her temples and rubbed them succinctly before walking completely in front of the door. Adora’s heart sank again as Cora cowered in Catra’s arms, hiding herself, whining, as Adora walked past them.

“It’s okay, Cora. It’s just other mommy opening the door for us.” Catra nuzzled the little bundle in her arms. She-ra sighed and wistfully pushed the door open.

“Woah.”

“What?” The Magicat stepped forward to She-ra despite Cora’s protests. Her eyes widened at what she saw. “Holy..”

“You guys made it! And with a minute to spare!” Bow walked over to them. “Surprised?”

“Yeah.” Both Catra and Adora said blankly.

The room was huge, 6 elevated Isles had been placed on both sides, for friends, nobles/councilmen and royals alike with luxury chairs embroidered with symbols from each of the noble and royal houses, and a couple other chairs for friends who weren’t one of the three. The room had banners plastered on the walls. The left side had a purple banner with golden lining and an golden panther for Pursia, a red banner on the right with black Phoenix for Eternia, and banner in the middle was a purple flag with a white waxing crescent moon and mini full one in the curve of the crescent for brightmoon. Each had mini banners on each side, all being it’s proper color but every one of the mini banners had a little Heart of Etheria symbol on it.

Adora was confused by seeing those on there. What did those have to do with any of the kingdoms? Catra smiled when she saw them to which Adora perceived through her peripherals.

Bow followed their line of eyesight. “Oh, those? Catra didn’t tell you?” Adora glanced over at her spouse then back at Bow.

“Tell me what?

“Well it was her idea. We all thought it was crazy to put up a symbol that reminds people of the end of the world but- uh I’ll let her tell it.” He chuckled nervously at the dirty look Catra was giving him.

“Tsh, anyway the reason why I had that particular symbol put on because…” The Magicat trailed off, shying away a little. Adora saw Catra’s face heat up. “Because it’s a symbol of our start… a symbol of our first kiss…” Catra looked up at She-ra, her cheeks tinted pink with an affectionate smile on her face. “-Of the first time we said ‘I love you’ to each other.” Adora couldn’t find words except for one.

“Sorry.”

“‘Sorry’ for wh-Woah!” The eight foot warrior swept her wife off her feet and into her arms. The kitten started getting restless again but Adora didn’t care at the moment. She kissed her small wife, making the Magicat’s eyes widen in shock for a millisecond before she completely melted into the sensation. Catra’s tail gripped onto She-ra’s waist. Bow sorta felt out of place. The rest of the gang just watched; Squealing with delight.

Adora finally broke the kiss. She smiled tenderly. They’ve really come so far. From friends, to enemies, to friends again, and to lovers; wife and wife. Cora was truly her own little proof of progress. “I love you so much, Catra.”

“You love me? That must be awkward for you.” Catra scoffed awkwardly, a little embarrassed showing so much affection in public. Adora gave her a knowing look.

“Come on, say it back.” Adora cooed.

“Fine, I love you too, idiot.” The Magicat huffed playfully.

“Your idiot.”

“My idiot.”

“You guys are so cute.” Mermista spoke as she approached them. The others followed in suit, mainly to see Cora.

“As cute as they are we need to focus on the ceremony a foot. This is our last rehearsal before the actual thing so we need to be sharp. Public displays of affection, aside.” Angella intervened promptly at the girl’s display of hyperactiveness. “Let’s calm ourselves. The council should be here soon.”

“How are they gonna tell us to be here at a certain time and not be here?” Frosta questioned bluntly.

“I’m sure they have their reasons.” Angella responded, she didn’t sound so convincing.

With the momentary silence Catrina, Randor, Adam, and Queen Marlena walked into the room. They had been enjoying each other’s company. They noticed everyone’s silence.

“Did we miss something.” Randor asked inquisitively.

“I don’t think so. Cause I don’t remember She-ra holding my sister in her arms as a part of what we’ve been proceeding in.” Catrina snickered at Catra’s disconcerted face. Adora didn’t feel an ounce of regret or shame, but she did take some satisfaction in seeing Catra flustered like this. Another entrance opened up and all three councils stepped into the room. An elderly woman in a white cloak, that had stepped forward from the three councils, started to convey softly.

“No one missed anything, your Majestys. Excuse our tardiness.” Another member of one of the councils in a purple cloak placed a medium sized pillow on a very small, yet elegant, table. The table was placed in the middle of the room to which Adora now analyzed was there and her eyes unintentionally caught a glimpse of two thrones under the Brightmoon banners that had not been there three days ago. Before Adora could ask about them the elderly woman spoke again.

“Now-!” She clasped her hands together. “Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter 4 will be the last of the ceremony and We moving on. So chapter 4 gonna be long. Probably 4,000 words again. I like to add my fluff and stuff. I don’t want to cut anything out just to get to the point. I want my world to make sense. Get in some light imagery. For those who have seen “The Crown” on Netflix the commemoration room has the same structure as Queen Elizabeth’s coronation room. Building my world til the showdown between mother and child. Drama will probably start occurring within the first 10 chapters so bear with me.
> 
> Oh and Adora was apologizing to Cora lol. I was gonna add Catra asking in the next chapter. You might already know why she apologized but if ya don’t it’ll be explained next time on Book 1: We don’t always know best.
> 
> -R.D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a Steven universe reference in here and a Brandon Rogers (YouTuber) reference tell me if you spot em in the comment section. This is gonna be the last long chapter for a minute. There is also smut! I added Straight lines for it’s start and ending if you would like to skip over it.

_**  
  
Chapter4** _   
  


  
The rehearsal was all to be expected. It was absolutely dreadful. From the part of uncomfortably sitting in thrones, to which Adora protested to even having them in the first place but was overruled, to the long speeches and improved movements. They still refused to actually do anything until the actual ceremony so Catra literally couldn’t prepare herself mentally for all the stuff they were going to be doing to her baby. It was daunting to say the least. The Magicat was praying to the Gods she wouldn’t flip on these cloaked, noble, pain in the asses for doing some crazy shit. 

Catra never understood why these, arrogant, rich, cultists, were in charge of this function anyways. How come they’re council? They literally are just the wealthiest people in the ‘said’ kingdoms that form a little club, and basically use their money to dictate over the ruler’s decisions. Well that’s how Glimmer describes it. They are practically the bosses of the monarch because they help a large sum with military and other essential funds, so they have a large say in what goes on. The sovereign could always overrule the council but it’s not advised unless the reason is imperative to justify defiance. Basically something called a limited monarch or something like that. The anthro cat hadn’t paid much attention but just enough to get the gist of this bullshit. _And they say the Horde was evil_ . At least in the horde it was simple. Hordak’s word was final. Catra’s word was final. The strongest ruled. No questions asked. _Way to take a dark turn down memory lane, Catra…_

  
  


The ways of the side of morality often had its flaws and small corruption, but the world was still rebuilding itself from the War; couldn’t expect that much development in six years. Angella would always say to her in times like this: ‘ _The world still has time to change; to grow. All we can do is help the waves gently flow in the right direction with the tides’_.Catra never knew what that last segment meant. She knew it had depth to it but couldn’t decipher what the metaphorical sense of it. The Magicat sorta hoped she would, someday. 

The re-run of the ceremony went by slowly because of last minute changes; A.K.A, She-ra’s debate over the thrones. By the end of said practice(s) the guest had come forming in, talking amongst one another and taking their seat. Adora and her friends had been sent out into another room til the start of the ceremony. They had an hour to kill. Catra was taken by her Sister for make-up, leaving Cora with Bow and Glimmer since the Magicat was still uncomfortable around the eight foot Goddess. Adora couldn’t help but feel yet again broken hearted. _No fair… why does she like them more than me?_ The blonde watched from a distance and pouted childishly. Her mopping was interrupted by Frosta’s groan of frustration.

  
  


“Argh, I’m hungry! And these mini muffins aren’t doing anything for me!” 

“I think they’re great! I love tiny foods.” Hordak smiled as his wife's hair took another small muffin off the tray. Frosta grumbled.

“We know, Entrapta…”

  
  


“Just bare with us, Frosta. The council suggested we didn’t eat so much because of tonight’s banquet.” Glimmer chimed, watching her Daughter, Kai and Cora’s interactions with each other. “So cute…”

“That's not for another six to seven hours after the celebration! The ceremony isn't even that long! Like maybe forty five minutes!" The young Queen grunted.

"That's why some of us, like, ate a big breakfast before call time. Rehearsal was at ten thirty you had time." Mermista comment. 

"Well I didn't, cause my kingdom is across the street. I woke up at seven and still barely made it."

"Alright, Alright, calm down. I'll see if I can get the Guards to sneak us some lunch after we're done with our ceremonial duties." Bow chided. "Let's chill out cause you're riling up Cora on her big day." Bow picked up the whining kitten. 

"Aww, my poor mini Wildcat.." Scorpia and the other Queens besides Entrapta and Frosta walk over to her and coo gently. Adora started seething from afar, with immense jealousy. She wanted to soothe her daughter too but she knew she'd make it worse. 

Catra enters back into the room with Catrina.

"What are you guys doing?" Adora looked over and was completely flabbergasted. Catra was stunning. Catrina had really out done herself. The elder magicat at cleaned up Catra's eyebrows, giving them a bit of an arch, she gave a sharp edge of eyeliner that really made her piercing eyes pop, her luscious lips were adorn with a light pink gloss. She-ra gave a very audible growl of lust. Everyone who wasn't occupied with Cora gave her a strange look. The warrior didn't give two shits. Catra's face flushed. Her trimmed brows furrowed as she rushed over to her spouse. The Magicat moved in front of her. She leaned Adora in by the upper part of her uniform and whispered harshly. "Adora, you need to chill the hell out! You're starting to show!"

She-ra's love muscle was indeed beginning to rear it’s twitching head. Which explained why Catra moved over so quickly; to cover her. She wasn’t all the way erect so it was easy to hide for the time being. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist. The eight foot Goddess smiled fervidly at her lover. She whispered suggestively in her wife’s ear.

“You look really good, Catra.” The Magicat shivered in response at Adora’s tone. There was a familiar base in her lover’s voice that was making her slightly weak in the knees. 

“W-when did you become such a pervert?” Her voice cracked just a little. The smaller woman’s grip started to loosen. She-ra pulled Catra closer. “A-Adora stop! W-we can’t..” Adora's smile shifted into something more casual, which made Catra tremble because she knew exactly why she did it. The blonde did it so nobody would suspect what was going on. She-Ra leaned over again to whisper in Catra’s ear.

“I want to fuck you.” Catra gripped back on She-ra’s uniform but it wasn’t to pull her in this time; she was holding on for support. She was starting to feel a moist sensation down in her loins. She loved it when Adora spoke to her like that. Catra moaned softly against her wife’s chest. Her tail wrapping itself around Adora’s lower leg. “I miss seeing you quake and whimper beneath me.” 

“D-Dora please..” Catra was so flustered that she couldn’t even properly say Adora’s name. The goddess found that absolutely **delicious**. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Questioned innocently. “You’re burning up.” Adora lightly brushed her fingers against the fur of Catra’s slightly exposed back. She smiled softly to make everyone think she was just having a tinder moment with her wife. She-ra continues to mumble into Catra’s ear. “There’s a room across the hall, I can give you something that will cool you right up.” As if on cue, Catra could feel something poking her. She peeked down to see She-Ra was fully erect, the skirt of She-ra’s getup could no longer hide it. The taller woman pulled Catra in even closer, moving her erection against her lover’s body. 

Catra let out a small whine. She could feel her wife’s length throb and twitch against her. She hadn’t been touched in so long and this game of Cat and mouse was starting to become unbearable; ironically Catra wasn’t the cat in this Scenario. Catra’s body started to shake weakly. She was losing herself. She needed to be screwed, she **wanted** to be screwed. The Magicat felt she had recovered enough. She was ready to be laid out to her heart's content. The last bit of fight in Catra had almost completely snapped in two but she was saved, sadly, by Scorpia who had, without their notice, walked up to them.

“Hey, Wildcat!” They jumped at the sudden new voice. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys like that.” Adora fought the urge to snarl at Scorpia for interrupting. Instead she sighed quietly and looked over at her crustacean friend. 

“It’s okay. What can we do for you?”

“Oh! I just need Catra for a second. Cora is sorta under some strain right now. I think she wants you. Y’know, to mellow her out a bit.” Catra pushed away from Adora a bit. Hearing Cora’s name made her regain all her senses. _Thank the Gods for Scorpia_.

“Alright, I’ll be over in a second. Just let me finish talking to Adora real quick.” Catra’s swifty tail slid off of Adora’s leg.

“Okey! dokey!” Scorpia gave a small salute and went back over to where Cora and the other babies were being coddled. Catra went back to facing Adora‘s direction.

“Adora, I’m gonna have to rain check on that offer.” She-Ra groaned.

“I just need ten minutes alone with you.” She urged 

“No. This thing starts in forty minutes. I don’t have time for you messing up makeup or clothes with your restlessness. You say ten minutes now but we both know it won’t end up that way.” Adora pouted. _Damnit Scorpia. I was so close._

“Fine..” She-Ra grumbled.

“Listen, you big baby. You can’t have me now but, maybe later.” Catra purred. “All night is way better than ten minutes, wouldn’t you agree?” Adora gulped and nodded dopeily. “Good. Now use your big head to think of a way to hype down your little one.” 

“Right.” Adora releases Catra from her embrace. Catra just stood there to cover her. 

  
  


“Come on. I don’t have all day.”

“I’m trying! I don’t know what to think of!” The blonde retorted. 

“Think of that old lady in the forest….” Catra hummed for a minute, thinking of what to add on to her sentence. She got it! “-with a bikini.”

“You mean Madame Razz?!”

“Yep. Picture it. She’s splayed out in front of you with a very loose bikini on.”

“Oh my Gods, Catra! That’s terrible!” Her face distorted with disgust.

“The point, idiot.” She smiled in amusement. “The gross image will not only scar you for life, but it’ll turn you off. Win, Win.” The Magicat cackled.

“You’re awful.” The idea was atrocious but effective. She-ra’s phallus had completely disappeared into the confines of the stretchy fabric.

“At least it worked. Try not to get so worked up again until tonight. I might not be able to cover you next time” Catra lightly slapped her arm and walked over to the Queens crowding her baby. “Let me through. I’m a mom making a difference.” Catra joked nonchalantly. Adora huffed gently and took her seat at the table where Hordak, Entrapta, and Frosta resided. She would’ve sat with Queen Angella and the others but the table was full by the occupation of King Micah, King Randor, Queen Melena, Adam, Queen Catrina and of course Queen Angella herself. 

There was no sitting with Netossa and Spinnella. Their table was literally overrun by them, their three kids and, Hordak and Entrapta’s Daughter, Alice. Which was but at the same time not surprising. It always hit different just being reminded that Entrapta is a mom and Hordak is a **Dad**. The non-surprising part was her sitting at the table with Netossa and her family. Alice and Tempest, the couple’s oldest daughter had been friends with each other since they were babies, them being the oldest out of all the kids. They were around five years old. Tempest being a month or so older than her friend. The two chatted amongst themselves very often addressing the other younger children at the table which were the twins Talia and Alya. They were a troublesome bunch. They aren’t much older than Cora and would have bursts of magic here and there. Those two kept Netossa and Spinnella busy.

  
  


Adora sat at the available table and watched Catra play with the three babies in somewhat far reaches of the room. Melog snuggled She-ra’s leg.

  
  


“Woah!” Adora jumped for the second time today and ended up putting Frosta on alert.

“What? What happened?” She launched out her seat and looked around for trouble, earning a condescending leer from Hordak.

“Relax, Frosta. It’s just Melog.” The blonde replied.

“Oh.” Frosta sat back as dignifiedly as she could to hide her embarrassment.

“Hey, big guy. When did you get here?” Adora pet her wife's alien companion. Melog never did stray far from Catra. He was even there in the delivery room when Cora was born. Apparently he was invisible in one of the corners. 

  
  


Melog purred happily.

“Mrrow”

“Catra sent you over here?” The warrior glanced over at her wife, coincidentally making eye contact with her. The Magicat winked at her and went back to doing her thing. “I guess that answers my question.” Melog pounced into Adora’s lap and curled up there, purring contently. “Aw, he loves me.” Her eyes started to sparkle excitedly. Adora caressed the alien cat soft yet firmly as she sat back into her chair.

  
  


The doors opened to the room gaining everyone’s attention. Two Magicat kids, around the age eight, walked in. They were also twins. Practically identical besides one being a girl and the other a boy. No one could ever tell if they were meant to be identical or fraternal because they look similar in features except the girl had longer hair. Other than that, they were the same. But since they were different genders it sorta pegged the question of: ‘if they can be counted as Identical’ because of this.

  
  


The Magicat twins wore Identical colors except the girl wore a dress the other a tux. Their heads adorned with crowns. They entered the room.

“I thought you were with your father.” Catrina remarked.

“Oh we were.” Said the female twin. The twins both looked over at the group huddled on the floor and glanced right at Catra and Cora.

“Hey, Aunt Catra.” The cats said in unison, their amber eyes stared at her with a quaint look yet there was something mischievous about it. Before Catra had a chance to respond back the twins averted their attention to Cora. The male twin squatted down and the female twin leaned on him, resting her arms on her brother’s head; avoiding the crown. They grinned.

“Hi, kitten!” The female twin cooed. The twins flopped their ears up and down and made silly faces to get Cora to laugh. Shimmer and Cora beamed, entertained by the twin’s antics. Kai just sat there confused. The twins continued their little show by doing neat little dances with their ears and tails. The Queens and King Bow found the twins fun as well.

“Mirajane, Maximus.” Catrina called sternly on her children in turn making them stop their tomfoolery. The two rose up slowly. Max dusted off his suit then stood by his sister’s side. Their smiles never faltered, but changed drastically to something more nonchalant, the glint of mischief still in the young magicats’ eyes. They stood straight and confident in the direction of their mother. They placed their right hand diagonally to their hearts and bent their backs slightly in a mini like bowing motion; their head raised up at Catrina.

“Yes, mother?” The twins responded gingerly. Their ears perking up slightly.

“What of your father?” Catrina asked gentler, now having her children’s undivided assiduous. The twins raised themselves from their bows and stood proudly. Mirajane spoke first.

“He’s still in the commemoration room.” The Magicat’s gloved hands rested on one another, her left hand being on top of her right, and were placed promptly on her abdomen. She stood regally as she glanced over at her brother who began to speak next.

“He asked us to check on you. And we simply couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see our favorite cousin before her big debut.” Almost as if it was scripted, the duo turned around shortly and waved charmingly at Cora then stood straight again to face the Magicat Queen. The twins never seemed to miss a beat. They were a nice pair but also very elitist, which made them come across as intimidating to those that didn’t know them. Even after they purposely made fools of themselves moments ago they still stood majestically without an ounce of embarrassment.

Catrina’s brow raised questionably. “Why?”

  
  


“You know how father gets when you’re gone for so long. Poor thing gets painfully anxious.” Mirajane spoke, simpering sympathetically. Catrina sighed and chuckled into her hand mildly. She and almost everyone in the room knew how the Magicat king was. 

“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute. I’m just finishing up a conversation.”

“In due time, Queen Mother, father can wait five more minutes.” Maximus stated.

“Indeed. We just got here. It would be rather rude not to finish our greetings to the rest of the room.” Mirajane smirked alongside her brother. Catrina sighed. If she said ‘no’ they’d do it anyway.

“Fine. But be diligent.”

"But of course, Mother!" The twin gave another brief bow before turning their heads to She-ra. Adora waved awkwardly at them. They looked at her tentatively then back to the group in the corner, then her again. The siblings smirked and strided over to the blonde’s table. The Magicat siblings stood on each side of She-ra. 

“My, My, Auntie Adora. Why are you all the way over here?” The Magicat princess purred slyly.

“You get in trouble with Aunt Catra?” Max added.

“No, I did not. Cora isn’t very fond of me in this form… and I didn’t want to upset her before the ceremony.” Adora frowned. The twins look at each other with faces of concern.

“That won’t do at all.” Mirajane started. 

“Even with that being the case. You can’t change that she’s going to be seeing you a lot during the actual ceremony and banquet. You might as well make an effort to get accustomed to one another.” Maximus continued.

“They do make a good point, Adora." Entrapta chimed in, apparently listening to the conversation while tinkering on her computer. Mirajane smoothly scratched behind Melog's ears and carried on.

"If you want, we could help." 

"Yeah we're really good with kids." Maximus included.

"It's alright guys. I think I can handle it myself." The golden blonde Goddess patted Melog on the back signaling him politely to get up. The Alien caught on and leaped to the ground.

"If you insist." 

"Good luck, Aunt Adora." The Magicat twins then went on to bother Frosta and the other residence of the table. They were shockingly not afraid of Hordak like everyone else or put on a good front not to be. 

Adora rose from her seat and strode over to her friends and little family. Catra perked up.

“Come to attempt again at getting Cora’s love?”

“Oh hush, Catra.” Glimmer laughed. 

“Cora still doesn’t like She-Ra?” 

“Glimmer! Don’t laugh!” Bow scolded. Glimmer stifled a laugh.

“It’s just so funny! But only because the same thing happened to me. Don’t you remember?”

“Really? I’ve never heard this story.” Perfuma spoke.

“Yeah, it happened a while back when, not saying names- Ehem! Catra-”

“Thought we weren’t saying names, sparkles.” Glimmer paused for a minute then continued.

“So yeah it was when **Catra** decided to prank me. She took it upon herself to-”

“Add a potion to your shampoo to turn your hair green! Oh my gods I totally remember doing that!”

“Wildcat! You didn’t!” Scorpia gasped along with a few others. Mermista just gave a brief: ‘haaa, that’s funny’.

“Wildcat did, Scorpia. Wildcat most certainly did.” Glimmer said monotonously then pursed her lips together and glared daggers at Catra momentarily. “So to continue off, Catra turned my hair green which freaked out Shimmer. She would cry and throw fits. Bow literally had to take her to another room. Long story short, I went to my mom for help and she told me that ‘though she might not recognize my new appearance, babies will always remember their parents’ voices’. So I went back to test out the theory. I held the flailing little baby in my arms and calmly talked her down.”

“That’s not what I remember.”

“Shut up, Bow. Okay! So I had to go up a couple of octaves! She was screaming and couldn’t hear me. But it worked didn’t it?” Glimmer harshly justified. Bow raised his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay you win.”

“That’s what I thought.” She smiled triumphantly.

“Bonus to the story, that Glimmer didn’t tell, is that she got me back. She dyed my hair blue. Both the potions’ effects lasted a week…” Adora cringed recalling the unfortunate events clear as day.

“Obviously I wasn’t gonna let you get away with it.”

“It was lame you used the same prank. No originality.”

“Whatever, Catra. I thought it was absolutely whimsical watching you go to princess prom with blue hair. It really matched your **eye**.” Glimmer smiled smugly

“You’re garbage, sparkles” 

“So that’s why Catra had blue hair that year.” Perfuma giggles. 

“The point of the story was to help Adora anyways, ya stray.” Glimmer has long stopped calling Catra ‘horde scum’ after their scarring experience with Horde prime. She decided to go with calling her a stray cause the Magicat’s hair was always so wild that she looked as though she were a stray animal. Catra fairly grooms herself now but still keeps her title as “Stray” from Glimmer.

  
  


“Up yours too, Sparkles.” Catra picked up Cora, who had been laying on the carpeted floor and conversing with Shimmer and Kai in their own little language. Cora whined in protest. “Stop being a wittle pain. You’re fine.” It still to this day astonishes everyone to hear Catra baby talk like that. Scorpia and Perfuma on the other hand seen it as precious. Cora started to squirm at the sight of She-Ra. 

“She **Really** doesn’t like She-Ra. You poor thing. Scorpia sincerely pat the War Hero’s shoulder.

“Yeah but Glimmer said talking to her would work and we got time.”

“Limited time.” Bow added.

“Wow, arrow-boy. So supportive.” Catra commented sarcastically.

“I’m just saying! And that’s ‘arrow **Man** ’ to you.” 

“You can’t change the nickname I gave you. That’s not how this works.” Catra lightly barked back.

“Alright, Alright. Let’s not.” Adora sighed annoyedly then peers over at Cora, who was still squirming. “Hey, Cora. It’s me, mommy Adora. Don’t you know who I am?” The kitten looked at her confused; pondering why her mom’s voice was coming from this strange woman. “That’s it, Cora! It’s me. Look I even have the same little hair bump.” The dumb blonde proceeded to pat her hair bump. Catra just shook her head at how stupid Adora is. 

“Wanna try holding her again, idiot?” She-Ra disregarded Catra’s insult.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea?”

“Ya know, mini wildcat seems a lot calmer to me. I say go for it.” 

“I’ll do it then.” Adora determined. Catra shrugged her shoulders and handed Cora to her life partner. To Adora’s immense satisfaction Cora was calm. The baby still looked uncomfortable but Adora figured talking to her more would do the wonders for that.

The doors to the room opened for a second time. This time the captain of the Brightmoon Guard stepped in. She bowed and declared her purpose.

“Your royal highnesses, I’m here, by request of the Council, to escort those not part of the ceremony out to their seats. The ceremony dawns upon us shortly.”

Angella stood along with her table, Netossa’s table and Hordak. Angella smiled softly.

“Thank you. By all means, lead the way.” The Guard held the door open for them as they stepped out. Each of the rulers/former rulers wished them luck as they stepped out. Hordak just gave a grunt. Entrapta says that’s his own way of granting support. They just took her word for it. 

  
  


The group of friends stood together and awaited for their opening curtain call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nobles and royals alike! We gather here to celebrate Cora Ether, the first ever child of She-Ra! Throughout all history never has a child been a descendant of the goddess. She-Ra has lived for centuries through the hosting of women in the royal family of Eternia. Hence our previous protector, Mara Ether. May she Rest In Peace….” The elderly woman of the brightmoon council paused in a moment of silence. Randor looked down solemnly at the mention of his deceased niece. Queen Melena leaned on him trying to comfort her Husband. The elderly woman started again.

  
  


“Mara was an exceptional Hero, she was kind, brave, smart, selfless, resourceful. The very same traits seen adorn in her successor, Adora. Adora had not only ended the century year war, but with the help of her friends, restored magic to the galaxy. The road here was hard and perilous. With the journey our enemies became our friends. I know some of you are still disheartened by the leniency given to the Horde members and former Horde leaders, Hordak, Scorpia and Catra-” Catra slumped slightly in her temporary throne at the mention of her and the Horde. She knew this part of the speech was coming but this time all these people were here, staring at her; judging her. Adora leaned in and kissed her lover’s shoulder reassuringly. 

“It’s okay. I’m right here.” Adora whispered. Catra nodded and held Cora close. People started to mumble amongst themselves. Even Hordak looked slightly ashamed.

“-in the defense of them, they couldn’t help what was embedded in or taught to them. All of them were stolen from their homes and trained as war machines. These soldiers you see or have seen as monsters in the end stepped up to save us from horde Prime. Our She-Ra, a former horde member, was shown the path of righteousness; not all of them were given the same opportunity. Second chances are deserving of everyone. Even Hordak. Even Catra. Hordak was a clone embedded to serve and in the end went against his programming. Gave himself a name. Stood up for what’s right. All of the horde’s previous members are now helping us rebuild. Finding their place in a new world. They can finally see. Eyes clear. They aren’t monsters. Just children born in an misfortunate circumstance and became lost. But they are found now. Before you write them off as anything but that. Imagine if it was your child who was stripped away and became lost. Would they be a monster to you?” The elderly woman asked sternly. 

The nobleman who had been murmuring had looked down disgracefully. The royals looked astonished including Catra and Adora. None of that was rehearsed. The old woman was genuinely appalled by the behavior of the guests. 

No one knew, but Angella, that the council woman’s grandson had been one of the plenty taken by the Horde. He is still missing to this day; most likely dead. A magicat councilman placed a hand on her shoulder and looked out upon the audience. He shook his head disappointingly.

"Both sides were affected by Horde Prime whether you acknowledge it or not. We accept the former horde members wanting of a second chance with open arms. No one is free of wrongdoing so don't exalt yourself of judgment either. We are here to celebrate new beginnings. Those being the next generation of leaders. The most honored today is Cora Ether. The second heiress to the throne of Eternia next to prince Adam, the third heiress to the throne of Pursia, next to her cousins, prince Maximus and princess Mirajane, and finally the first heir of She-ra, princess of power." The Magicat finished to let the Council leader of Eternia take over. They stepped forward next to the other leaders.

"With that being said we shall initiate the rituals. With Cora being the first child of the goddess She-ra, this ceremony is a rarity to which we partake in these rituals only meant for the eldest heir. We are all part of this historical event and should take pride in being here today." They along the other councilman gathered around the small table, the pillow from earlier still on it. The Queens and King Bow stood in between every other Council member. 

The Eternia council leader looked over at the thrones where Catra and Adora sat, Cora in her birth mother's arms. 

"She-ra of Eternia and Brightmoon, Catra of Persia and Brightmoon, please step forward." Catra stood with Cora, smiling politely as practiced. Adora followed suit standing strong and poised. The Goddess took Catra's hand and they both walked down the aisle way to the table. Bow gave them a quick thumbs up going back to watching respectfully.

"Thank you." They bowed before the two. Catra fought a perplexed look and just gave a light nod.

"No problem at all, councilman Ali." They smiled at Cora.

"Hello, Cora. I'm sure you remember me." Ali waved at the baby. Cora just stared at them. Ail chuckled. "Maybe not." They looked over at She-ra and Catra again. "Now if you could trust us with the care of your daughter we would like you to place Cora on the pillow. Catra was hesitant to let these people touch her kitten but she knew this was coming. Adora nuzzled her.

"It's okay, they won't hurt her, baby." She-ra spoke gently in Catra's ear. The magicat sighed.

"Oh, alright. I'll trust you guys." Catra set Cora onto the pillow. Catra gave each of them a warning glare, she made it seem like she was playing but they knew she wasn't bullshiting. The elderly woman of the Brightmoon council took lead once again.

"If everyone could please stand, we shall commence with the rituals starting with Magicats in respect to Catra as the conceiving mother of our little lady of honor. Hilton you are free to start." The elder Magicat ushered his group forward. The elderly woman and Ali fell into the line up and let the Magicats proceed. Hilton walked up to Catra and bowed on bended knee.

"Your Majesty, may I?" The dark furred Council cat requested respectfully, not daring looking up until permission was granted. Catra looked a little uneased by this but swallowed her emotions.

"Yes you can. Please rise, Sir Hilton." The Magicat stood up. 

"Stay calm and stand still. I promise nothing bad will happen, your highness." She-ra wasn't liking what she was hearing or seeing. Hilton arose and placed his hands on Catra's face which was sending all types of red flags to Adora. Hilton's eyes started to glow along with his hands. A second later Catra's fur markings on her arms started to glow and a gold pattern formed on her Maroon dress. Adora didn't even get a chance to react until two other magicats in cloaks walked up to her and started to add black markings on her face; three on each side. Hilton stepped away from Catra and walked up to She-ra.

"Might I?"

"Uh.. yeah. Sure." Hilton chuckled and applied his hands on the warrior's face. He placed the same spell on her and the marking on Adora's markings started to glow the same as Catra's. Hilton stepped back and looked out towards everyone. 

"Now the parents of the child shall hold on to the young princess' hands, and with patients and focus adorn the marking of their house or house of choice on her to wherever seems fit. Usually in our ritual the child is adorn with the mark of the Royal magicat symbol, but since Cora's a special case, her mark can be chosen and formed in the best interest of the parents. Take your time deciding, your highnesses." The golden blonde hero already had an idea in mind and whispered in her wife's ear. Apparently it was a really good one cause it made Catra smile.

"Have you made your decision?" 

"Yes, sir Hilton. We have." Adora beamed proudly. The couple walked on both sides of the table, the instant they stood there the whole magicat council bowed along with the Pursians in the audience the rest of them stood awkwardly. 

"So what exactly do we do?" Adora mumbled sorta embarrassed not knowing what to do.

"Take Cora's hands, picture the emblem you've chosen, concentrate, and let the magic do the rest." Catra and a She-ra looked at each other and nodded in unison. The honored lovers took Cora's tiny _precious_ hands in their own and focused as instructed, just as they figured it wasn't working, a small emblem of Catra's lost headpiece with the new multi-colored sword of protection embedded through it had appeared on the right side of baby Magicat's neck. Hilton stood up and presented Cora's emblem to the public in the room. Cora got upset which triggered some primal instincts in Catra. Adora squeezed her Wife's hand to calm her down. It was barely working at all. Lucky Hilton put her down before Catra kicked his ass. The Magicats stood again and Hilton moved aside for Eternia's Council leader, Ali, to come forward and initiate their kingdom's custom. Ail stepped forward but three other members followed. Each one of those members had a pillow with a toy on it. Squishy ones of course not to hurt the infant. 

"In this ritual the child is to choose a toy. Each toy has its own symbolized meaning to connect in the personality of Cora. We have the Manticore, symbolizing a strong leader. Someone who is courageous and stands down to no-one or anything even when it's hard, The Elephant, symbolizing a wise leader who handles things with precision, they take time to analyze situations and find the best solutions, and finally The Koalin which symbolizes a patient leader, not that any of the other options can't be patient, it just means that the koalin choice is more passive than the other two, it a leader who chooses a more peaceful approach on life, they believe in communication. In all generations of the Royal Eternia bloodline this ritual has never failed. Every choice made had proven to correctly identify one's characteristics." The three members kneeled in front of the table where Cora was sitting. They positioned the toys close to the baby.

Catra hoped that Cora picked the elephant so the child wouldn't make the same mistakes as her. That's all she could ask for is that her daughter could grow up without such a brash personality like herself. Hell she'd even take the Koalin. Both Adora and Catra watched intensely as Cora examined the toys. The infant stared at toys for at least five agonizing minutes before making a move. The kitten leaned forward and grabbed both the Elephant and Manticore. Adora and her wife looked over to Ali for an answer. He continued to smile. 

"Not to worry. This has happened before. The first one she puts in her mouth will be-" Cora put both toys in her mouth at the same time and chewed on them. Everyone found the scene absolutely precious. "Awwws" came from around the room.

"Oh goodness, mini wildcat is so cute that I just might die." Scorpia pressed her pinchers against her cheeks squealed with the other queens. Adora wanted a picture. 

"Entrapta take a picture! I know you have some sort of camera on you." She-ra demanded hurriedly, afraid Cora could stop at any minute.

"Why?" The tech Queen scratched her head with her limb like hair, visibly confused.

"Just do it!" Everyone shouted at her in union and Entrapta quickly got her camera out her pouch. The shouting didn't phase her perky personality tho.

"Alright say TECHNOLOGICALLY ADVANCED!" 

"ENTRAPTA!"

"TECHNOLOGICALLY ADVANCED!" The Queen just said it herself and took the picture. "What now?"

"Just keep that picture safe. I'll get it from you later." Adora declared. Entrapta just shrugged and put her camera away.

"Hm.. this is new. I've never seen a baby fit two toys in their mouth. Let alone an infant…" Ali mumbled truly astonished.

"Hey, that's Adora's kid! All things are possible now." Glimmer jokingly remarked.

"Glimmer!" Bow quipped harshly. A few people laughed, others just smiled at the Brightmoon ruler's statement. 

Once the laughing piped down Ali spoke again.

"It seems Cora shall be a strong and wise leader. I'd expect nothing less of the heir of She-ra." They grinned and took a brief bow. "I Look forward to seeing her grow into her character." Ali moved beside Hilton and the three members who assisted Them moved into the lineup with the other councilman along with Queens and king Bow. The Elderly woman of Brightmoon walked forward.

"I guess the best for last!" She earned a few chuckles before continuing. "I'm just kidding. Would your Royal highnesses in the line up step forward. A few stand on Catra's side and a few on She-ra's." The Group walked out the line up and divided. Mermista, perfuma, and Frosta went to Adora's side and Glimmer, Scorpia and Entrapta stood firm on Catra's; Bow just stood in the middle of both of them. 

"For this final ritual our king, Bow Reginald, will preside over since our reigning Queen is partaking in the ritual herself." The old lady bowed before him and moved aside with the other councilship leaders. Bow cleared his throat.

"Ehem! Thank you all for coming. As previously spoken by Lady Mayweather, this will be the last ritual before the banquet. With that being said let's commence with it." A knight walked over to King Bow and handed him a remote. The King mutely thanked them and the Knight went back to their post. Bow clicked the button and the table extended eight small additional panels, each having a precise handprint/ clawprint for each Queen, Catra and Adora. Catra frowned confused on how she was supposed to contribute to this.

"I don't have any magic to add to this. What good is me putting my hand on that panel." Hilton came forward and grinned warmly.

"Princess Catra, all people have magic but it takes practice to know how to use it. With these panels all you have to do is as you did before, focus. The magic used to mark Cora wasn't just Adora's or mine as you may believe, It was all yours. I just helped temporarily unlock some of your potential." Catra marveled at her palms hearing this new information. She couldn't believe she had the ability to ever use magic. 

"Really?" Hilton nodded. Catra found that sorta cool to hear. Adora smirked happily at her wife's excitement. With Catra's moment of self crisis out the way, Bow spoke once more. 

"Each of the Queens, to whom share a connection with a runestone, will set their hands on the panels along with the parents. The magic will reveal Cora coming of age from now to adulthood. It doesn't predict the future, just an idea to how she might grow. You guys may start when ready." No one showed hesitation as they had already seen and had been a part of Shimmer's ritual. The Queens, one by one, placed their hands on their panels. Adora and Catra were the last to add their hands. She-Ra took Catra's free hand and cued her spouse to put their hands in together. Catra rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright, idiot. On three. One."

"Two."

"Three." The two said together and applied their hands to their panels. The table started to light up along with the eyes of all the panel users. Cora started to float up into the air. Her body, enveloped in the magic of snowflakes, flowers, lighting, water, sorcery, tech, Maroon and shining blue beams. It swerved around her body into all of the different magic fused together into one singular ray of magic that wrapped around Cora’s forehead. The combined powers then projected a holographic wide screen above the infant. Everyone watched intently as it showed Cora’s first crawling, first steps, birthdays, they showed her growing up from a playful rambunctious child to a teenager. Weirdly enough that’s where it stopped. The teenager on the screen smiled brightly. She looked so much like them. Catra and Adora couldn’t help but tear up. 

Until something caught everyone’s eyes. The teenage Magicat’s smile started to weaver, the older Cora frowned and started to cry. Catra looked petrified. In every little image shown she was happy. What happened?

“What’s going on. Is it supposed to do this?” She looked at Glimmer and Bow. Bow looked equally worried. This had never happened before. 

  
  


“I don’t know…” Everyone continued to watch confused as ever. The older Cora sad tearful expression changed into tearful anger. The teenage Cora gripped onto her hair in anguish. Catra could See herself in Cora at this moment and it scared her. Adora couldn’t take not knowing what the hell was going on. It didn’t do this with Shimmer. Why is Cora’s different? 

“Lady Mayweather what’s happening!?” The elder woman shook her head not knowing how to respond. Angella gave a worried glance to her husband. 

“We need to stop!” Catra hissed. “Take your hands off!” Everyone did as Catra demanded but the screen kept going. Teen Cora’s eyes started to look crazed in hysterics and slowly turned red along with the magic. Catra, Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia remembered that look. Red veins started to form on her face and body. The audience Gasped. The Cora on the screen started to cry out, making the room shake. The nobles and lesser royals started to panic in the stans. 

  
  


“Adora! Get her down now!” Catra urged, panicked. She didn’t like this at all. She wanted her kitten out of this trance **ASAP**. 

Adora jumped up to get her daughter out of the air but before she made a move the Screaming stopped. The Corrupt Cora on the Screen looked at Adora dead in the eye. The warrior stopped in her tracks and just floated inches away for the holomorphic Cora. What happened next took Adora’s very soul away and very much everyone watching. The corrupted Cora smiled a single tear sliding down her face. She pointed at She-ra and said:

“Why did you do this to me, mom…?” The hologram smiled crookedly as if she was **_broken_ **, tears flooded down her face, matting her fur.

Adora’s eyes widened and the life in her eyes totally disappeared. _M-me?_ The hologram spoke one more time.

“Was it worth it?” The magic holographic screen and the magic holding Cora in the air dissipated into thin air. The corrupted marks on the infant had disappeared too. Cora started to fall and She-ra hadn’t even processed it until she heard Catra scream.

“ADORA!!!” Adora instantly snapped out of it and caught Cora. The warrior landed down on the table with Cora in her arms. The baby had been knocked out having been drained. The audience stared at her She-ra. All eyes pierced on her after hearing Cora’s words. Adora felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. The councils immediately after this erased the memories of everyone who was not personally affiliated with Adora or the royals of the three kingdoms. Only leaving the part of teenage Cora smiling. Those who had their memories played it cool. 

The people cheered as if nothing happened at She-Ra and Cora. They were confused as to when she got on the table but didn’t question it none the less. Soon one by one people started to bow until everyone in the room bowed before She-Ra and her family. Even the Goddess’ friends and the council members bowed before them. Keeping casual to the situation. 

Catra and Adora looked at each other with fearful eyes. Imagining that they might have witnessed a possible future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The banquet started at around nine and Adora and Catra were absolutely miserable, but did perfect not to show it during the party. In between the Ceremony and Banquet King Micah speculated that the occurrence that happened during the ceremony was because of She-Ra’s power. She-Ra’s magic ability showed a vision of the future that is yet to come or something that can be avoided. Adora had to admit she’s had visions before but ones of the future were rare. As in it happened one time before Adora was almost about to die. Most of her visions had been of the past or of Mara. What if this one came true and Adora really had some part in pushing Cora to the edge. Her heart ached horribly. Catra hugged her silently. That’s all she could do. The Magicat had no idea in hell what to say. She was just as baffled as anyone. How could Adora be responsible for Cora turning into that. Catra always suspected if anyone was to fuck it up in this parenting role, it be her.

  
  


The couple danced and laughed with the nobles like soulless robots. Keeping the charade of everything being fine until the banquet ended at eleven. Angella ended it an hour early in regards to Adora and Catra’s true mental state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora and her friends sat on the sofa in Catra and Adora’s living room. Everyone gave their own two sense to what that Cora thing was about. Mermista’s eyes darted over at the, no longer She-Ra, first one.

“You shouldn’t think too much into this. I doubt Cora could ever end up that way. Maybe it was just your magic reflecting a insecurity you feel about being a parent on Cora or whatever.” Catra’s Head snapped in Mermista’s direction, making the Aqua Queen jump a bit.

“Yeah. ‘Or Whatever’ is a really **great** choice of words.” The Magicat hissed. No one could blame her. “While you’re with your ‘or Whatever’s’ I’m fucking loosing my mind at seeing my Child literally turn Corrupt before my eyes and wondering ‘How?’. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?” Adora held Catra tightly in her arms to keep her lover from lunging at her mermaid friend. Catra’s breathing was heavy and uneven, her fur stood on end. She couldn’t find a way to calm down. They just became parents and things were already going south. Adora shushed Catra, caressing her fur trying to calm her down. Mermista sat in silence, feeling bad for being so unintentionally insincere. 

“I think I might be able to explain the corruption thing with Cora… but you might not like it.” Bow broke the awkward silence. He looked pretty nerve faced to share what he knew or thought he knew. 

“It shouldn’t be spoken then. Not right now. Not if they're not ready.” The former Brightmoon Queen firmly stated, staring in between her son in law and the heavily affected couple. Adora glanced down at her spouse, wordless asking if it was ‘okay’ to hear what Bow had to say. Catra gave a subtle ear twitch to signal she could handle it. The Magicat needed answers. 

“It’s okay, Queen Angella. Catra and I need to know. Or at least get a logical perspective on what’s occurring with, Cora.” The blonde turned her head to Bow. “The floor is yours.” The king sighed.

“This may be a touchy subject. But… Remember back in the day…? When we were in the Northern Reach?” Everyone who had been there except for Entrapta flinched. They knew where this was going. Catra gripped onto Adora’s shirt. Catrina and the other non-parties look blatantly puzzled.

“Bow I don’t think-” Scorpia Cut Glimmer off.

“I don’t think you should bring that up.” Scorpia sounded serious. Bow ran his hand through his hair feeling a distraught in this situation. 

“No…” Catra weakly mewled. “Let him finish.” The Magicat made no eye contact with anyone. She knew Bow was gonna bring this up but had hoped that she wasn’t right. Bow sighed again grimaced in Adora’s direction for doing this.

“Back in the Northern Reach Me, Glimmer, Seahawk and Adora went to investigate the new horde post and found readings of first one’s tech in the area….but Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapa beat us to the punch..” Catra tensed up.

“The device was called the Data disk. When we confronted Catra and them, Catra used the disk on Adora’s sword which corrupted She-Ra with a virus, putting her in a murderous rampage. The only way to get Adora back was to destroy the disk.” He looked down at the carpeted floor remembering the day vividly. He huffed ready to get his theory off his chest; rip the bandaid off. “Why I brought this up is because.. maybe breaking the disk didn’t entirely stop the virus. What if it… what if some small bit of it resonated with She-Ra and got passed down to Cora?”

“That’s a really good hypothesis, Bow. That might actually be the case” Entrapta fiddled with her hair. “Didn’t exactly Check if getting rid of the disk would hundred percent cure She-Ra.” Hearing that explanation ended Catra. She completely broke down.

“No. Nonono. No! NO!” Catra was starting to become completely hysterical. This was all her fault. The Magicat infected her own daughter without even knowing. Tears ran freely down her face matting her fur. Catra sobbed, her body and tail curled up in Adora’s arms. The blonde had an ominous expression on her face. 

The first one’s wife wasn’t someone who likes being vulnerable in front of others. This new found discovery hit the Magicat pretty hard. Scorpia found herself about to speak but Adora took the floor first.

“Everyone. Get. Out.” Adora whispered harshly but distinctly audible. Room started to feel colder at that moment. 

“I- Adora, I didn’t mean-” Bow was silenced by the sharp glare Adora shot at him. Her eyes were glowing that mythical She-ra blue.

“ **Now.** ” The people in the room knew that Adora was no longer in a reasoning mood. The blonde wasn’t fucking around this time. Bow ran his hand through his hair one last time before he took lead in everyone’s departure. They walked solemnly out the door. 

“We’ll reconvene in the morning.” The blonde huffed. Angella lingered in the doorway.

“I hope we overcome this together when you’re ready.” Adora nodded but refused to look her way. Angella closed the door and left with the others. Adora eyes soften as she re-focused her attention on her weeping wife. The Magicat had still been crying. 

“Catra, love, it’s okay. You couldn’t have known.” She cooed. 

“B-but it’s still my fault! I’m such a fucking screw up.” The Magicat wailed.

“No you are not.” Adora retorted firmly. “Don’t you dare start calling yourself that.” She lifted Catra’s chin with a finger so their eyes met. “Do you understand me?” The Magicat sniffled shakily.

“Yes..” Adora kissed her lover’s forehead and wiped the tears that slid down her face. 

“We all did things we weren’t proud of in the War. But we learned from our mistakes.” Adora presses their foreheads together. “We’ll get through this. We’ll be alright.” Catra purred and wrapped her arms around Adora's neck. The Magicat started to lean her face forward.

“You promise?” The Magicat spoke in a hushed tone. Her lips inches away from Adora’s. 

“I swear it.” Adora filled in the empty space and kissed Catra. The kiss started out sweet and then slowly but surely turned into something more heated. 

Catra broke the kiss and sat on Adora’s lap. The blonde stared at her wife for a moment and then instantly went back to making out with her. 

The first one broke the kiss this time and went on to kissing the Magicat’s neck, licking and nibbling where her lips touched. Catra moaned weakly.

* * *

“A-Adora please…” Adora unzipped her wife's dress impatiently, trying so hard not to just rip it off. Catra lifted her arms so her lover could smoothly take off her gown. The first one showed no reluctance as she swiftly took it off Catra's body. The blonde woman tossed the dress on the floor and hungrily admired her wife’s figure. Catra whined but was quieted by Adora licking her chest, continuing to make her way down to her breasts.

“I love you so much, Catra..” Adora huskily whispered. Catra ran her hands through Adora’s silky blonde hair, whimpering as Adora nipped and prodded at her sensitive tits. 

“Ah! Ohhhh..” the Magicat’s head arched back in pleasure. The way Adora’s hands caressed her sides and the way the blonde’ mouth twisted, pulled, licked and squeezed down on her nipples making Catra cry out. Her breasts started to lubricate milk and Adora happily lapped up every drop. The Magicat gasped and shivered at each rough, hurried lick of Adora’s Greedy tongue. 

Adora suddenly pinned Catra down on the couch and proceeded to lustfully pull off Catra’s panties, stretching them as she did so. Catra, already red faced, tinted into a deeper shade of crimson. The Magicat turned her face to the side not daring to look her wife in the eye, embarrassment shown on her face. Adora growled.

“Don’t you dare hide from me. Look at me.” The Magicat did as her lover commanded. She winced and shuddered at the gleam in Adora’s eyes. Her loins burn to Adora’s powerful intensity. Catra mewled.

“Good Girl. Don’t you ever hide from me.” Catra gripped onto Adora’s back as her spouse went on to biting and licking along her body. The lower she got the more urgent Catra moaned.

“Adora please! I’m yours! Just take me!” Adora kissed and nibbled at Catra’s inner thigh, making Catra tense up. The Magicat started to tear up and couldn’t take the teasing anymore.

“A-Adora just touch me already… p-please, just touch me.” she begged shakily. Adora couldn’t ignore a rare plea like that. She wasn’t heartless. 

Adora licked at Catra’s swollen lips once before plunging her tongue in Catra’s depths.

  
  


“Ah! Adora!”

Catra was a made screaming mess all night long as Adora fucked her; dominated her. Whether it was with her fingers, tongue, and currently dick, Adora kept her spouse, and was still keeping her wife, sufficiently subdued. Her sweat dripped along her matted, furry, body as She-Ra now took her from behind. Her juices from her, currently being ravaged, pussy, and previous orgasms, dripping and squirting beneath her; staining the lining on the couch, still forming into a bigger puddle. 

“Adora! Adora! Adora!” Catra whimpered wildly. She clawed at the couch cushion desperately, enjoying being put into submission like this. The Warrior grunted as she roughly slammed her endowed length into her Magicat, earning high pitched cries from her lover. Adora kept her thrusts slow and rough so she could feel Catra’s walls open and close around her cock each time she penetrated, while still getting those rewarding screams and whimpers, notifying the Goddess she’s pleasing her woman. Each wet slap, was followed by a lovely moan or whimper of her name. She loved it when Catra cried out her name like that. Adora picked up the pace a little as Catra’s moans began to hitch. She was squeezing pretty hard. So desperate to milk She-Ra dry. So desperate to coat some more of her juices onto Adora's throbbing penis.

“You’re close again aren’t you?” The warrior nibbles on Catra’s ear. Catra’s legs started to quiver more violently as she was being drilled into for the first time in ten months. 

“Y-yes!” Adora placed her hands on Catra’s and put down more of her weight on Catra’s back. Adora started bucking her hips wildly into the Magicat, feeling awfully close to cumming herself. 

“Ah! ah! AH! ah! AH! ADORA! ADORA!”Catra’s screams echoed through the room and vibrated through her body, feeling amazing on She-Ra’s cock. 

“You want me to fill you up- ngh!- don’t you!?”

“YES! YES! I FEEL SO EMPTY, BABY! PLEASE!” Adora rammed deeper into her wife. Catra breathing went erratic, she started screaming incoherent ramblings of all sorts.

“AH! BABY YOU’RE SO BIG! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME! ADORA, CLAIM ME! FILL ME UP! MAKE ME YOURS! OOOOHH~~~!!” 

That’s all it took to send Adora off the edge. She rammed in one final time and shot load after load of her seed, Groaning as Catra had her own orgasm around her rod. She-Ra’s cum started to leak out of Catra’s pussy onto the sofa, forming into its own little puddle as Adora continued painting her lover’s wet walls a nice milky white. Catra moaned weakly at the small thrusts made here and there as Adora finished off her orgasm. 

* * *

The Goddess quickly changed positions then collapsed with Catra on top of her. The blonde didn’t even care that she just laid in her own cum. It resourcefully helped numb the pain of Catra’s claw marks on her back. She-Ra, the minute she laid down, turned back into Adora.

Catra quivered immensely, still feeling the sensations of their love making. The cold air brushed against her fur making her shiver. Adora reached her arm out to grab her coat. Lucky she didn’t throw it too far. The first one draped it on Catra’s exposed body to keep her from catching a cold. No one said anything; Catra was left in a daze of complete bliss, her eyes shut. Adora was gonna say something about how they’re still going to have to address the potential issues with the others tomorrow, but after sex like that she quieted her thoughts. Adora was gonna linger in the moment for as long as she could. 

“I love you, Catra.” The Magicat’s expression softened, she smiled but she was still quivering like a soaked puppy. Adora lightly chuckled. “It was that good huh?” 

“Yes…” she moaned exasperatedly.

“Ah, you can still speak. I was worried there for a second.” The blonde cooed playfully.

“Shut up.” Catra’s panting started to even out as she was moderately descending down from her high. Adora laughed quietly and kissed Catra’s face.

“I love you, Catra.” The blonde said again. It was spoken gentler, more lovingly.

“I love you, too.” Catra murmured tiredly against Adora’s chest, starting to doze off.

“Sleep well, princess.” 

“I’m not a princess.” Adora knew her ass would respond to that.

“You’re right. You’re the wife of Goddess She-Ra. You’re a Queen~.”

“No, I'm married to Adora. She-Ra is a side piece.”

“Wow, Catra.”

“Sorry you had to find out this way. Now shut up and let me sleep.” 

“Fine.” _Brat._ Adora shook her head and internally laughed it off. Catra instantaneously fell asleep in her arms. The first one sat up and picked her spouse up in her arms. She stood from the couch and brought Catra to the bedroom. She placed Catra on the mattress of the bed and laid beside her. Adora wrapped the blanket around them and held Catra in her arms only moments later departing to sleep. They could take a bath in the morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This took so long! With online classes throwing work at me I’ve been all out of sorts lol! Mirajane and Maximus are inspired by the Blight twins from the owl house! Ali is Non-binary.
> 
> Enjoy! Chapter 5 is coming soon! Might have to post every other week.
> 
> P.S: for those who read the whole thing you read 9,708 words! Congratulations! 
> 
> (Inform me of any mistakes)
> 
> -R.D 2000


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip

_**Chapter5** _

  
“Cora, come on. Let’s go back.” The young princess urged nervously. 

“No way! We all agreed to going on this adventure on, our own, to prove to our parents we can handle it. Quit whining!” The kid Magicat grunted as she led the escapade.

“I think Shimmer is right, Cora. Our parents aren’t gonna like this once they find out we’re gone.” The eldest of the two fidgeted constantly, darting his eyes left and right to the noises of the dark woods. 

“Argh! You should've thought about that before you said ‘yes’ to this! Can’t say no now!” Cora sibilated quietly, irritated by her friends’ cowardliness.

“You made it sound way better than this.. now it’s getting really dark and I’m scared.” Shimmer Whimpered.

“Relax! That’s what I’m here for.” Cora’s eyes started to glow a bright blue and Amber yellow. “See now we’re not in the Dark anymore. Cora the flashlight, at your service!” The kitten smirked pridefully.

“Is that why you told us not to bring-?”

“Yes, Kai! Pretty cool right?” The seven year old beamed brightly. Kai just gave her a blank expression.

“It’s been proven now. You’re an idiot.”

“Shut up, jerk! My moms thought it was pretty cool. I just wanted to show you guys.” Cora crossed her arms and sulked a little at Kai’s harsh words. She was really excited to show them that.

“Kai, that wasn’t very nice.” The clearly mature member of the group sighed softly. “Look. How about we go back to the castle before they realize we’re gone. It’s getting sorta chilly and spooky out here. There’s nothing here for us. We tried.” Shimmer Rest a hand on Cora’s shoulder. The Magicat looked so disappointed at the failed Adventure gone south.

“We have been gone for thirty minutes! They’ve probably noticed by now!” The nine year old prince fumed. “Man.. they’re probably looking for us right now. I just know it...” Kai moaned defeatedly at the punishment to come from this little mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I still can’t believe the new look, Adora. Like, we all believed you’d be wearing the same clothes forever.” Mermista chortled while Catra, Bow, Seahawk, and Glimmer laughed. Adora was unamused.

“We’re sorry Adora but come on! The only look you changed over the years was She-Ra’s, once.” The group laughed again. Almost spilling their wine glasses. Glimmer high-fived Catra as she took a sip from her glass.

“I’ll tell ya, that was some update. If you know what I’m talking about.” Catra playfully winked, nudging Glimmer’s shoulder with her elbow. Glimmer nearly choked on her wine. Adora frowned inwardly, her face flushing blood red.

“Catra-!” 

“Yeah w-we know what you mean, Catra. Cause-Cause we can hear you screaming from the east wing!” Glimmer snorted. Bow and Seahawks were in tears laughing their asses off.

“You cheeky bitch! That was a good one!” Catra howled. They could barely breathe; they've been laughing so hard.

“You say I’m a lightweight.” The First one grumbled.

“Baby, please. This is my fourth glass. You get drunk off your shit after just one.” The Magicat snickered to herself. “Besides I’m not drunk, I’m tipsy. There’s a difference.” Glimmer gave her a playful side eye.

“Catra you’re drunk! Stop lying!” Glimmer poured in some more wine in her glass.

“Shut up, Glimmer! **You’re** drunk!”

“I knoow!” Glimmer slurred a little. Adora rubbed her temples. Why was she being subjugated to this?

“Whatever. Back to point. The point is I have changed my wardrobe before!” Everyone looked in her direction. And bursted out laughing once more.

“When!?” Bow cackled. Hugging his gut for dear life.

“Princess prom! Remember the Red dress!?” Adora exclaimed. They stopped laughing and pondered that comment for a minute.

“Oh crap, I totally forgot.” Mermista gasped, having just recalled the memory.

“Hell Nah! That don’t- That don’t count! You wore it for one night!” Catra hiccuped.

“What!? Yes it does! You didn’t specify how long I had to have the change of clothes!” Adora retorted back, Getting her crux across.

“She do make a good point.” Bow pursed his lips giving everyone a goofy knowing look.

“Oh hush, Bow!” Glimmer threw a pillow at him and Bow clumsily avoided it. Making Mermista hackle like a wild hyena.

“Careful my glass!”

“Why is everyone ganging up on me about my clothes anyway? What about Seahawk?” Adora extended her hand out in his direction. “I’ve never seen him change; not even once!”

“Yeah, you better not have.” Catra muttered.

“Oh my Gods, Catra.” Adora groaned, just done with this whole group.

“Tell her again Catra. Let’s keep it that way, Adora! Your wife is right there!” Mermista chided dopely. Bow, Glimmer, and Seahawk were dying off laughing at this point.

“Aren’t I enough for you, Adora?” Catra hissed. Her mood swinging from bubbly to jealous. A knock came from the door making Adora whisper words of gratitude. 

“Yeah, I’m done with you guys.” The Blonde huffed and got up from the purple couch.

“Nooooo. Come back! We’ll stop making fun of you and do Bow instead.” Glimmer offered giddily.

“Hey!” Bow puffed offendly.

“Ha! Ha! She said “ **Do** ” Bow.” Seahawk heaved forward crying hysterically.

“How old are you guys.” The first one grumbled as she walked to the door. Everyone banding together against Seahawk for his lowbrow sense of humor, even though they, themselves, made a few bad jokes too.

Adora opened the door and met face to face with Angella and Copper, Adora and Catra’s second child. He was born a regular human like Adora, which was one of the two surprising things to the couple when he arrived since Catra was, again, the birth mom; the other was that he had heterochromia Just like Cora and Catra. 

The brunette two year old slept comfortably in the former Queen’s arms. Adora was confused as to why her son was with Queen Angella, and where were the others. 

Angella looked disturb which gave Adora the sick feeling that she was about to get the answers to all her questions.

“Adora, the children are gone.” The first one felt faint in that instant but instantly pulled herself together. Adora held onto the doorway.

“H-how? They were supposed to be in Shimmer’s room supervised by a Guard!” Adora breathlessly spoke as if the wind got knocked out of her.

“Apparently he fell asleep and the children snuck out through the window.”

“He fell-!” Adora bit her lip remembering Cooper was still asleep and was a child; No swearing. The Blonde inhaled deeply and whispered harshly. “He fell asleep!?”

“Yes, we are having him explain himself as we speak.” Adora felt she was spiraling.

“Gods…. I gotta tell Catra.” She looked over at her drunken Magicat. “Get that Guard to safety because if no one else does Catra sure fire is gonna kill him.” Adora moaned tiredly, her daughter missing drained the life out of her. Her face suddenly hardened, the drive to get her daughter back safe kicking in. “Queen Angella please continue to watch my son and get a search team out there to find the kids. We’ll join them shortly.”

“I’ll get right on it then.” Angella started gathering guards in the hall and assembling them one by one. Adora walked back into the room.

“Guys-”

“Why are you so serious? We hurt your feelings?” Glimmer asked sorta sincere, still giggling at something that happened while Adora was at the door.

“Our kids are missing. Except for Cooper. He’s with Angella.” If they weren’t sober before they sure as hell were now. They all froze in place tensing up in their seated area. A mixture of stupor and fear on their faces. Catra, as anticipated, was the first to respond to the news.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!?” Her scream of purified rage could be heard throughout the castle. A few birds flew away from the window Sills they perched on, frightened by the echoed shriek of fury.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cora, we’ve seen that same tree five times! I thought you knew how to get back to the castle!” Kai glared daggers at the Magicat.

“I do and that is not the same tree!” The Magicat growled back.

“Yes, I am.” The children screeched at the new voice, the tree screamed back with the same amount of terror as the children. Cora grabbed both Kai and Shimmer by the arm and ran in any direction, all still shrilling in fright. 

The children after a while of running in no particular direction bumped into something.

“Oof! Ow my head…” Cora rubbed her bruised region.

“ **_What do we have here…?_ **” Kai and shimmer trembled behind Cora, only hearing hissing from the spider-like monster. The creature's blue eyes observed every last detail of the three children. Cora yelped a little.

“Y-you can talk too!?” Cora’s little heart couldn’t take all these surprises. The other two kids looked flabbergasted themselves.

“You can understand it!?” The spider hissed again making Shimmer and Kai hide behind the younger Magicat. 

“W-what did it say?” The brightmoon princess stuttered, gripping her friend’s attire.

“It said ‘I’m just as shocked as you all’” Cora translates. Shimmer and Kai look at each other, pupils dilated in awe.

“It understands us?” Kai asked cautiously.

“ **_Yes, I can._ **” 

“H-he said ‘yes’” Cora interpreted for a second time. Shimmer bit her lip, she knew what she was gonna say next might seem stupid, but she had to try.

“Ask him for directions.” 

“What? I know where I’m going! Don’t you trust my navigA- neviga- Na- my skills to go in the right direction?!” Cora huffed, frustrated not being able to say the big word. The elders of the group looked at her in disbelief.

“NO!” 

“You had us going in circles until now!” Kai continued.

“You guys are the worst!” Cora whined.

“We’re honest cause we care about you and want to make it out of here alive!” Shimmer frowned.

  
  


“ **_A pity that won’t happen as you are to become my supper._ **” Cora's body turned completely pale. Sweat beamed down her face like bullets. Her fur stood on end. Her eyes completely stopped glowing, her brain still registering the spider’s horrific words. Shimmer noticed the hybrid tense up. Signals flaring in her mind something wasn’t right.

“Cora? Cora, what’s wrong, what did he say?” Cora muttered lowly. Her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. She couldn’t breathe. Shimmer was starting to panic as she saw the spider inching closer to them. “CORA! WHAT DID HE SAY!”

“HE SAID HE’S GONNA EAT US!” Cora blurted out instantly. Kai’s legs went limp, he could’ve sworn he peed himself right then and there. Shimmer broke down in tears and sniveled, petrified of her gruesome fate.

“Mommy….” Cora practically dragged them along as she started sprinting. 

“RUN!” Shimmer and Kai cried as the spider gained on then effortlessly. “COME ON MOVE YOUR LEGS!” Cora was literally running for the both of them at the point. Huffing trying to keep air in her lungs with all this exertion. 

“WE CAN’T OUT RUN HIM, CORA! HE’S CLOSE! Shimmer cried out. Cora yanked Kai and Shimmer ahead of her. She was the fastest out of them so she had to get her friends to safety first. With her older friends’ brains out of commission, Cora had to think quick on her feet. She saw a tall tree in view and had an idea.

“WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO YOU, CORA! THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!” Kai bellowed with a combination of both horror and anger. The Magicat ignored the nine year old and went on with her plan. 

“RUN TO THAT TREE UP AHEAD AND START CLIMBING!” Cora proceeded to pick up rocks and branches off the ground. She threw them at the gaining monster, making it stop to writhe in pain at each thing thrown at them. 

“ ** _Why you little-_ **” the monster snarled. Cora continued with her method of distracting the beast as her friends hurriedly climbed the tree. Once the were halfway up the thick tree Cora dropped all her ammo and dashed toward the tree.

“COME ON, CORA! YOU CAN MAKE IT! YOU CAN MAKE IT.” The young royals encouraged the Magicat, eager for her to join them out of harm’s way. 

Cora reached the tree triumphantly then dug her claw into the bark of the tree to meet up with her comrades. Not even near half-way up the tree, Cora’s tail got snagged by the spider’s teeth. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.” Cora gave a bloodcurdling scream as the spider yanked her off the tree. The Magicat plummeted to her certain death. The spider’s mouth wide open ready to devour her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“CORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cooper was not conceived the same night of the previous chapter. She-Ra “yeet” him in five years after the fact. 😂😂😂
> 
> Kai: 9
> 
> Shimmer: 8
> 
> Cora: 7 
> 
> Cora and shimmer are 8 months apart.
> 
> -R.D 2000


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

The elder Magicat’s ears twitched and turned into the direction of the screaming. Catra’s soul practically dissipated into thin air. Cora was being reeled in by the length of her tail by the giant bug. 

“GLIMMER! THEY’RE OVER THERE!” The Magicat pointed at the tree where the children were screaming and wailing for salvation.

“Oh my god.” Glimmer held her hand over her mouth. The oxygen ripped right out of her lungs. 

It all happened in an instant soon after. Cora was heaved off the tree.

“CORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

“GLIMMER, GRAB HER, NOW! NOW! NOW!” Catra yelled frantically. Glimmer, without a second thought, teleported. The Magicat ran into the direction of the arachnid monster, her claws unsheathe ready to kill the little bastard for touching her kit. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“CORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” The Magicat’s friends howled in agony as they watched her plunge into the Spider’s anticipating mouth. They were grief ridden having to bear witness to Cora’s death first hand. But that didn’t happen. Cora just suddenly vanished in a cloud of pink, glittery, fog. 

The Shimmer had no time to think before being snatched and transported elsewhere. Kai was out of sorts.

“SHIMMER!? COR-” Kai was the final one to be jerked into the grasp of the mystery being. The prince squealed in pure horror. He sounded like a little girl.

“Kai! Kai, Breath honey. It’s only me.” The Brightmoon Queen set Kai down next to the other two cowering children. 

“Mommy…” the young princess rushed up and hugged her mother’s waist tightly, never wanting to let go. Shimmer cried into her mother’s abdomen completely traumatized from tonight’s events. Glimmer returned the embrace.

“I’m so thankful you’re not hurt.” The Queen quickly examined her daughter. “You’re not injured are you?” The princess sniffled.

“I-I got splinters on my hands from the tree.” The princess whimpered, tears streaming down her face. The pain was minimal but the mental scarring was great. 

“When we get back home we’ll heal you right up.” The Queen looked over at Kai and Cora. “What about you two.”

“I have splinters from the tree bark, too.” The nine year old prince mumbled softly. His own tears dripping onto his attire. He was trying to act tough but was failing miserably. The Queen opened her arm out for him, giving him a visible invitation to be comforted. Kai jogged over to her without a second thought and clinged onto Glimmer's waist.

  
  


“Cora? Are you hurt anywhere as well?” The Queen glanced at the remaining child. She didn’t get an answer back as Cora was mesmerized at the sight of Catra’s nimble moments.

The kitten has never seen her mother in action before, at least not when she’s serious. It’s mostly playful wrestling where, from what Cora assumed now, Catra would let her win. The Adult Magicat dodged the attacks from the Spider’s legs, each assault met with the elder Magicat’s sidestep and her claws embedded in the Spider’s flesh. The monster screeched in pain and recoiled back spasming from the affliction. Catra didn’t give the bastard a second to recover before she pounced into the air. Cora has never seen someone jump so high, it was as if her mom had been weightless. 

Catra took her whip off her pants and snapped it around the spider's body with a sickening crackle. The Magicat then landed behind the creature and heaved it into the air before slamming it back down to the ground in front of her with extensive force. Cora eyeballed the whole thing in bewilderment. That spider was ten times her mom’s size and she still managed to haul it into the azure like it was nothing. The impact knocked the monster out cold. 

The Magicat panted roughly and raggedly. She yanked her whip off the thing’s body and perched it back on her pants. Catra retracted her claws and turned her head to peer at the group behind her, the heterochromia eyes of the Magicat pierced at one person in particular. Cora.

Cora saw the sharpness in Catra’s eyes, her intense stare made her feel like prey. The young Magicat flinched when she saw Catra slowly turn and walk in their direction before dropping to her hands and feet, dashing towards her, the minatory stare on Cora never faltering. The kitten stumbled back and within seconds was enveloped in Catra’s grasp.

“I’m so glad you’re safe…” Catra’s voice was soft yet shaky. “What were you thinking?” Catra hissed lightly, her voice still palpitating. Cora has never seen her mommy scared before. 

Cora’s ear’s fell and the kitten hugged Catra. Her eyes dilated as tears saturated down her face.

“I’m sorry, mommy….” the Kit sobbed into Catra’s shoulders. Glimmer couldn’t see it but she was sure Catra was crying too. 

Glimmer gave a sigh of alleviation before reaching for her communication pad.

“I’m gonna call the others and tell them we found the kids.” Catra’s tail flicker in acknowledgement to Glimmer. The Queen contacted the Bow and Adora’s pads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Cora! CORA! WHERE ARE YOU!?” She-ra belted into the emptiness of the forest. Her voice became more delirious with each beck and call. Mermista wasn’t any different.

“KIA! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!” Mermista gripped her hands on her head. “Damnit! Adora I don’t think they’re out here!” 

“They have to be! They haven’t been gone long to have gone that far! We have to keep looking!” Adora urged agitatedly. “SHIMMER! CORA! KIA!” The warrior was losing more and more of her composure by the second. She felt hazy. The silence taunted her. “DAMNIT!” She-Ra jabbed her sword into the dirt frustratedly. “Where could they be…?” Adora and mermista was soon to think the worse but was interrupted by a group call from Glimmer. Adora’s heart leaped into her throat. She reluctantly answered the signal; Mermista standing beside her.

When they answered they were greeted by the faces of Bow, Seahawk and Glimmer. 

“What’s wrong, Glimmer?” Bow quered concerningly.

“Did you find anything!?” 

“We can call off the search. Me and Catra found the kids in sector z of the forest” Adora felt the weight of anxiety wash away.

“Thank the gods” _Damn how did they get that far so quick. They must have been out here longer than we first postulated..._

“Are they okay?” Mermista interjected.

“See for yourself.” The Brightmoon demigod turned her camera and showed Kai and Shimmer in her arms along with Cora and Catra not too far in front of them in their own embrace. “Nothing but a few splinters.”

“That was too surreal…” Adora laughed weakly, all too happy the children were unharmed.

“Bow call my Father and tell him to bring in the Guards. We’ll meet back at the castle.”

“Okay. We’ll see you there.” Seahawk saluted and Bow exited the call along with Adora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Glimmer put her communication pad away and glanced over at Catra.

“We should get going.” The Magicat nodded and stood up with Cora in her arm. The kitten kept her face buried in her mother’s shoulder. Catra used her available arm to wipe her face dry. She cleared her throat.

“You know when we get back we’re gonna have a talk about this.” Catra spoke softly yet with stern undertones.

“Yes ma’am…” the Magicat mumbled meekly at the seriousness of her mother’s tone. The two adult walked side by side for a moment before fading away in a mist of purple smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Catra and Glimmer being the first to arrive at the castle they took the kids to infirmary to have their bodies checked for any other wounds, to their fortune, the Doctor stated it was only splinters. Except for Cora she had minor cuts on her tail from the spider’s fangs. Catra personally added the medicine on Cora’s wound knowing how sensitive Magicats can be when it came to their tails. The kit whimpered at the burning sensation she felt, biting trying not to cry. Catra just grimaced, apologizing for the necessary pain to keep her tail from getting infected. 

After the kids were all bandaged up the other groups came falling in. Kai was tearfully reunited with his parents and Bow and Adora joined theirs in a strong hold of their own. The other search party guards, when returning, went back to interrogating/ reprimanding the sleeping Guard. The families were content, clutching onto each other, nuzzling or exchanging affections. When the events finally cooled over the parents of the three delinquents thought it was about time to do their own cross-examination. 

  
  


The Royals returned to Adora and Catra’s living quarters(Which was closest). They sat them on the couch and stood before the kids with their arms crossed/ on their hips. They initiated their line of questioning.

“Who gave you such a crazy idea to go out on your own! Especially in the middle of the night!” Glimmer spoke waiting impatiently for a response. “Well, out with it!” Cora mentally sunk into the cushions. 

_Were friends, they won’t rat me out like that! Yeah… yeah, we’ll go down as a team-!_

“It was Cora’s idea.” The other two children blurted together, pointing at the Magicat with no form of guilt or regret. Cora, being in the middle, looks at both her friends in betrayal. _I no longer have friends!!!_ Adora rubbed her temples, she had been hoping Cora wasn’t behind yet another charade but was sorely mistaken and not surprised. The adults' eyes landed on Cora, waiting for an explanation. 

The young Magicat grinned innocently.

“You see it went like this….” Cora pauses for a minute put off by the disappointed yet upset stares. “It was their fault.” The Magicat pointed at the two older children. The young cat was finna flip the script on those nitches.

“What!? How was it our fault?” Kai spouted he was appalled by the accusation. Shimmer was no different.

“Well you guys are older than me and went along with it. So it’s your fault for not stopping me.”

“I did try to stop you multiple times!” Kai exasperated angrily.

“Cora, that’s not even a fair argument! You’re not that much younger than us!” Shimmer glared at the Magicat. 

“You’re still older. So not responsible of you guys. You should know better. Following a young bab like myself into the forest at night. Shame. shame...” Cora shook her head pretending to be just as disappointed as the adults. “Tsk tsk you do the crime you pay the time.” The kitten purposefully rasped her voice for that particular phase. “You can take ‘em away now.” The kitten sighed sadly. “I was just starting to like them too. All things come to an end I guess!” she shrugged and stood up. “Bye! I’ll see you guys when you get out.” The Magicat said nonchalantly.

“Sit your tush on the cush.” Catra hissed unamused by that little display. The Magicat sat back down. Kai smirked as the kitten pouted.

“Like, I don’t know what you’re smiling about. She’s not entirely wrong. You should have told us what was going on if your attempts to stop her failed.” Kai brows furrowed, his mouth slightly agape. He couldn’t believe how unfair this was. “I also find it strange that you went with them if you were so strongly against it.”

“I-I didn’t want to be left behind...” Kai murmured. 

“Even though you guys we’re complicit to following Cora, it was still her suggestion. All I want to know is why? What was worth risking your lives like that?” Adora looked deep into Cora’s eyes trying to pry the answer out. The young Magicat rubbed her thighs; a nervous tick she required two years ago. Her ears fell back and her tail swayed anxiously. 

“Cora. Answer the question.” Catra assibilated.

“ I thought that if we could prove we can handle a real mission on our own you would take us with you guys on your adventures… instead of staying here in the castle.” The young first one Magicat sunk into the couch evading her mothers’ gazes.

“I also figured Cora’s plan would get us in trouble but believed, if we could manage our own venture, you let us join yours. So I went forward and sides with Cora. Kia was the only one who truly tried to stop us.” Shimmer admitted. “Rather than proving we were ready, we got lost and was chased up a tree by a giant bug.” Shimmer eyes started to glisten a bit. 

“How did you guys manage to leave the castle without anyone spotting you?” Bow squatted down in front of them. “We know you left through the window but there were still Guards outside.”

“It was a cloaking spell.” Shimmer replied modestly.

“Wait.. you can do a cloaking spell, Shimmer? That’s a little advanced.” Glimmer, though very upset, was impressed.

“No… it was Cora.” Adora and Catra exchanged a look of surprise. 

“Cora?!” 

“Cora, how did you learn to do that?” Cora shrunk back. She frowned uncomfortably, they suspected something regarding spells would relate to Shimmer, but finding out it was Cora was a twist.

“While you guys are away I read up on spells… practice them.. when I’m bored that is. Sometimes by myself sometimes with Shimmer. Shimmer couldn’t do the cloaking spell but I could.” 

“I see.” Glimmer rubbed her forehead exhaustedly. “As promising as that sounds this doesn’t excuse your actions and there will be consequences for you three. Including one for the guard that was supposed to be watching you.”

“Yeah… I hope he’s fired… sleeping on the job. They could’ve been kidnapped or hurt!” The elder Magicat sneered. The children tensed up. The princess nudged Cora. The Magicat turned her attention to her feet like they were the most fascinating thing on Etheria. The princess nudged her again, but this time harder. 

“Ow!” The howl caught the attention of the Adults again.

“Cora!” Shimmer glared at her again. 

“What!?” Cora shouted as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

“What, what’s going on?” Seahawk addressed the situation. Finally saying something.

“Nothing I don’t know what she’s talking about!” Shimmer groaned and rolled her eyes at Cora’s obvious lie.

“We put him to sleep. Sleep spell.” Shimmer said bluntly. She wasn’t about to let that innocent Guard get in trouble for something he couldn’t help. Cora just gave her that ‘ _why the fuck would you tell them that?’_ face.

“Cora did that too?” Adora pondered.

“Yes…” Shimmer confirmed

“So she had this all planned out from the start.” Catra assessed. Cora frowned deeply. And she thought Kai was her least favorite person tonight, she was wrong.

“Seems so..” Adora rubbed her temples again and sighed. They all owe that Guard a huge apology for the horrible things that they said to him in the heat of the moment. 

“You all will be given proper punishments in the morning… some more so than the others… for now you guys aren’t to leave our side. That works for everyone?” Glimmer looked for the others' approvals. They all nodded and murmured in agreement.

“Sounds good. I'm gonna go get Copper from Queen Angella.” Catra stated, heading for the door.

“Let’s go, Kai.” The young prince solemnly took his mother’s hand and left with his parents. Bow picked up Shimmer and left with his wife, leaving Cora and Adora alone.

The First one sat on the couch next to Cora. The blonde sighed again and spoke. “You know what you did today was reckless. You could’ve gotten your friends killed; you could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“I know…” Cora whispered softly. Deeply ashamed.

“We tell you these things because we want you to be safe. Not because we don’t believe in you. There would’ve been a time when we took you with us. Maybe when you were a little older. But instead of accepting what we told you about not being ready, you deliberately disobeyed us.” Adora exhaled roughly before continuing “You broke our trust.” Those words crushed Cora. She started crying.

“I-I-I didn’t me-ean tooo..” the magic sobbed with a stutter. “I’m s-sorry!” Adora scooped her up in her arms and hugged. She shushed her soothingly to calm her down.

“You can always gain our trust back with time.. but you gotta be honest from now on. Prove we can trust you with your actions. We still love you. Nothing will change that, honey.” Adora cooed.

“You still love me?” The kitten whimpered.

“Of course. And the way I’m going to show that is by grounding you for a month; To teach you there are consequences and to keep you from ever doing that again. Catra might want to add on something else. But I’ll make sure it’s not too harsh.” Cora just cried in silence burying her face into Adora’s Bosom. The blonde hummed softly, rocking slightly back in forth with her.

“Besides the spells I heard how you got Shimmer and Kai to safety. I’m very proud of your quick thinking. You’ll be ready one day. Just be Patient.” Adora mumbled sweetly. 

“Okay, mom…” Adora arose from the sofa with the young Magicat in her grasp. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and in the bed.” Cora nodded compliantly.

Adora took Cora a warm bath striking up conversation while she did so. Seeing if the kitten knew any other spells or so her one of the spells she already knew, preferably the cloaking one. It was astonishing to see Cora had a potential to excel in sorcery. 

After Adora bathed Cora she dried her off and helped her daughter get into her jammies. The Blonde mother tucked her daughter into her bed in the other room, Cora’s room was a separate room entirely to Catra’s and Adora’s but was connected through their bathroom. Cora occasionally took baths in the couples bathroom but most times it was her own. 

Adora places a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and wished her a goodnight. Before leaving her room. Catra came back minutes later with a sleeping Cooper. She placed the baby in his Crib. Adora followed her into the nursery. The Magicat ran her hand through her head and lightly chuckled. 

“I swear these kids are gonna give me a heart attack. Especially after today’s stunt.”

“Yeah.. I hear ya.” Suspired with no disagreement there. Adora wrapped her arms around the Magicat’s waist.

“Argh… I’m so tired I could sleep forever after this..”

“You won’t be able to if you wake Copper.” Adora led Catra out the room. “Let’s get on that sleeping forever thing. Sounds good.”

“That’s why I’m the smart one.”

“Debatable.” The blonde joked.

“Says the one who licked sand in the crimson waste.” 

“Oh my gods… Glimmer told you didn’t she…” Adora groaned.

“As I was saying. That’s why I am the smart one.”

“You’re the smart one.” Adora repeatedly defeatedly. “At least I’m good at making music.”

“The fuck- I’ve never seen you write music in my life, let alone pick up an instrument.” 

“Who said anything about instruments?”

“I’ve still never seen you compose any either.”

“Nobody said anything about composing either?” Adora glanced nonchalantly. “We’ve never needed those things before during our private rehearsals.” It finally clicked into Catra’s gears. The Magicat looked at Adora with the most impassive expression alive. She blinked a few times before removing her wife’s arm from her waist.

“Oh come on, babe! Don’t hurt me so!” Adora laughed.

“You’re gross.” Catra shook her head at how childish her life partner was.

“Wow! So it’s only sexy when you do it.”

“Yes, Adora. I thought we’ve been over this.” The Magicat walked ahead.

“You are impossible, Catra.” Adora huffed.

“I try.” 

The two went on like that for a while before joining the others in their family into a dreamless slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the Ether couple had finalized their punishment for Cora. Not only has she been grounded for the month, she had to write an apology letter to the guard she put to sleep, and wash the dishes for her remaining sentence. Having her wash the dishes was probably a punishment for her and the couple because Adora and Catra knew they were gonna have to re-wash em. 

The Magicat’s first idea for an add on punishment was to ban Cora from reading but even she thought that was a dumb idea. She concluded Adora was rubbing off on her. The end result turned out decent. Later they could add on more so she wasn’t just sitting in her room til she had to wash dishes. Volunteer her for random chores around the castle, nothing the kitten couldn’t handle.

Adora sat at her desk finishing some important documents concerning funds for rebuilding structures and notices concerning disturbances in various villages. A knock at the door made her lose track on what paragraph she was reading. 

“Honey, can you-?”

“Already on it.” Catra cut her off, she already knew what her spouse was gonna say. The Magicat set down her Coffee and went to the door. Whoever was on the other side was knocking some sort of tune. It was annoying. The Magicat opened the door strained faced. 

“What-!” She paused her aggressive outburst when she saw who it was. Who **they** were might have been the correct phrasing.

“Who’s at the door, Catra?” Adora called.

“The twins.” Maximus and Mirajane smiled cheerily. 

“Hey, Aunt Catra.” The Magicat twins said together. They replied just before Adora could ask which twins she was referring to. The blonde set her pen down and joined Catra in the living room. The two troublemakers didn’t even ask to come in; they just limboed under Catra’s arm. “Hey auntie Adora.” The now older Magicat twins greeted their other family member. Their tails swayed in unison as they walked in, looking around the space. “Where’s kitten?” The Magicat’s looked around for their cousin.

“We’ve missed her so much.” Mirajane added.

“Grounded.” Catra deadpanned.

“What did she do?” Max posed. The twins both tilted their heads to the sides in confusion.

“Snuck out last night.” Adora answered this time sounding a bit ashamed.

“That’s a new trait in our kitten isn’t Max?” Mira glanced at her brother that same impish gleam in their misleadingly calm eyes.

“Yep, very new” the male Magicat twin places his head on his hand, his thumb and index splayed against his chin. “What about our other favorite cousin?” He pointed the index finger on his other hand outward to encourage an answer.

“He’s sleeping.”

“How disappointing.” The two exchanged a look at each other both sighing unsatisfied. “Welp! Bye now!” The twins spun around and started to head for the door.

“Wait! Why are you guys here?” Catra asked, catching their attention.

“You haven’t responded to our parents proposal in a year-” Mirajane turned back to them first.

“So we came here to get your decision in person.” Max turns to them second. 

“What proposal?” Adora was now fully invested on where this was going. The Magicat’s smiles started to appear again. They glanced at each other again and proceeded to elucidate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
“Of course to take Cora back to Pursia with us.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not see another chapter until October. Cause I’m Getting surgery and it’s a three week healing process. The procedure is next Thursday. So maybe I can hurry on chapter 7 and post it Monday but I make no promises so don’t get your hopes high 😥😭😅


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“What proposal?”

  
  


“Of course to take Cora back to Pursia with us.” There was a brief moment of silence from both parties.

“Wait… wait wait..” Catra wasn’t sure she heard that right. “Catrina wants to take Cora back to Pursia?”

“Yeah.” The Male Magicat said nonchalantly. 

“Why would we ever agree to send our daughter away? Catra was getting a bit hostile and the twins could tell. They found it amusing.

“Relax auntie. You make it seem like you’re abandoning her. We just want to get her well versed in Magicat history and traditions.” Mirajane picked up a framed picture of the family and examined it. “The first Magicat She-Ra should be a solidified figure of our race and culture. None of which she will learn here.” Mira set the picture down gently and looked at Catra, who still wasn’t pleased with the answer.

“It’s not even a guarantee Cora **_is_ **She-Ra…” 

“Catra-”

“Don’t you ‘Catra’ me, Adora.” Catra growled. Another knock at the door drew Catra’s attention from her niece and nephew. 

“It’s me, Catrina. I hope I’m not interrupting something.” 

“I’m coming.” Catra grumbled. She stormed to the door and opened it in one fell swoop. “You’re right on time to answer what the Hell is going on.” Catrina arched an eyebrow in confusion, her eyes meeting Catra’s furious ones before the Magicat’s eyes peered at her children. Catrina frowned. The taller Magicat walked into the room with her hands respectively behind her back. Even with family she walked and spoke with unphased poise and dignity; Regal. 

  
  


“What have those two delinquents done now?” Catra’s lips formed into a sarcastic grin.

“Nothing much. Just the part about how you, who is not the mother of my child, declared you were going to take Cora with you to Pursia.” 

“Sister, I’ve declared no such thing.”

“Then what are they talking about then!?” The Magicat snarled and pointed an accusing finger at the twins who looked and phased and slightly amused.

“I have no clue. They derive immense satisfaction from chaos..” 

“Hurtful, mother. But untrue. We derive satisfaction from anything that isn’t boring.” Mira quipped snarkly making her mother huff irkly. 

“I should have left you two with your father. Leave me at once to speak with your aunts.” The twins walked towards each other and stood side by side for a moment then bowed. The Magicats’ tails swayed puckishly while they did so. Making the Queen frown deeply and disappointedly. 

“As you wish, Queen Mother.” The two winked at Adora then took their leave side by side.”

“Maybe we might be able to find our kitten somewhere around here.” Max glanced at her sister as he closed the door behind them.

“I do hope so, Max. She didn’t seem to be in any of the rooms in there so you might be onto something.” The twin chuckled, their faces graced with grins of anticipation.

“Let's go find our sweet little kitten.” The twins proceeded to climb the castle walls and roam around the castle undetected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Catra, calm down and let’s hear her side. Apparently this isn’t the first time we’ve had the conversation so we can’t get mad we forgot. She didn’t just spring it on us.” The first one sat beside her wife on the couch rubbing her left ear to keep her relaxed. “Sorry about that Catrina.”

“Nothing at all to worry about. I understand the situation. We weren’t just going to take Cora to Pursia Consulting you two. That be absurd. We plan on making you understand why we are taking Cora.”

“Uhm you don’t get to just take her because you explained yourself. You ask our permission.” Adora spoke firmly.

“I see no reason why not to take her. I’m sure my children told you the severity of the situation.” 

“I don’t see any ‘severity’ in learning her magicat culture. It’s important, sure, but she can learn that here.” The blonde remained courteous. Still keeping Catra angst at bay.

“How can she learn anything of our culture here? There has been nothing in your archives of Magicat culture since before we went into hiding and our historical knowledge had been burned to ashes.”

“George and Lance might have something in their library. They had some books about the first ones.” The Magicat Queen arched her eyebrow questionably.

“King Bow’s Fathers.”

“Ah.” The Queen inhaled slowly. “Be as it may. She’d get better acustom of our culture by being there; proper nutrition and Historics.”

“Are you saying we’re not feeding our kid?” Catra growled irritatedly.

“No. Not at all. Just the food here isn’t...meant for our kind. It might be one of the reasons you’re so small in comparison to the average Magicat. The protein wasn’t susceptible to a Magicat diet.”

“Her height doesn’t matter. This isn't a good enough reason to take her just because you want her to fit the quota for Magicats! And again she might not even be the next She-Ra!”

“I understand your frustration-”

“No you don’t. You don’t have people constantly pestering you about the destiny of your child! How we should raise her! We are her parents. We don't need a lecture on how to take care of her.” Adora took Catra’s hand and squeezed it for support. Catrina cleared her throat and went ahead and dropped formalities.

“Adora have you heard if Adam or any other member of your family has conceived a girl?”

“No.”

“Precisely. She-Ra is a girl born from the Eternia royal family. Cora is the only one. Meaning she is the only heir.”

“There’s still time for Adam to have a daughter-” Catrina held her hand up.

“We all saw at her birthing ceremony the power your daughter possesses. Maybe it could just be because she’s the daughter of a rare circumstance. The first child She-Ra. No other She-Ra has had children other than you. No other Eternian member of your family as of now has had a daughter other than you.” Catrina pierced her eyes at her sister. “I don’t know why you’re so against it but Cora is the first. First child of the Goddess She-Ra, First She-ra of the Magicats and Brightmoon. It be foolish not to teach her our ways why wait when it’s too late. Because we think she isn’t She-Ra? For now she is because no successor has been born besides her. She will be representation of not one kingdom, but three.” Catrina looked at Adora. “Brightmoon, Eternia, Pursia. All a part of her. But her Pursia lineage she can’t learn from you. Not even the Eternian half. Cause none of you know your heritage enough to teach it.”

“We’re not letting you take her.” Catra whispered coldly.

“ You’re well aware, sister, that Magicats have slight differences in Gender Orientation that of the others, correct?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve visited Pursia but hadn’t noticed the different pheromones. Yet you think Cora not knowing her heritage is that important?”

“We didn’t say that-” Adora was cut off again.

“You wouldn’t even know what to do when she comes of age.” Catrina frowned deeply. “We’re more feral than what you think. We train ourselves from a young age to suppress it. When to use it. Omegas are easier to manage. Alphas are not…”

“Alphas?, Omegas? The hell are talking about, Catrina!?”

“You’re an Omega, Catra. As am I. Which means we go into heat and let out pheromones for Alphas. If you’re a female Omega you have one set of genitalia, if you’re a male Omega you have two. Sorta the same with Alphas. Male alphas one. Female Alphas two.”

“I’m not understanding.”

“You know of conception? For children?”

“How old do you think we are?” Catrina ignored Catra's crass reply.

“Have you ever felt weak? As in breakouts of chills and sweats. Burning. Like a fever... Desiring for something, someone?” She looked at Catra again. “I can assure you have. That’s a heat for omegas. A mating call for conception. Happens once every month. Causes leaking and puffiness. Along with a smell that triggers Alphas. Making them Feral. Loss of senses. Vicious. You may not have noticed. Cause you haven’t been around Magicat Alphas in your heat cycle but they can be quite dangerous. The young ones at least with no restraint training. If Cora is to become an Alpha that will be her. Feral. Dangerous.”

“That’s a speculation that she’ll become one.” 

“Cora’s seven. She has two years, maybe a year before you find out. Magicats mature faster. She’ll one day wake up in either sweats and chills or with a member. She’ll become a danger to herself or others.”

“I’ve never felt anything like that until after the War and I was in my early twenties.”

“Probably put something in the food. Can’t have distracted soldiers. With Cora we can train her and she won’t have to be caged or fed such things.”

“But won’t she just be a danger to Magicat omegas? Since it's their heats that trigger them.” The blonde questioned, perplexed by where this was going.

“No. Alphas can smell all types of pheromones, some weaker, some stronger. Magicat pheromones will spike the feral surge stronger than any other being the same race. But it can be awakened by any heat except for the parents, or regular males such as king Bow or Micah. Regular Females and omegas have heats.”

“She’s not going. We can figure out how to do that here!” Catra snarled her claws no longer sheath. 

“It’s not your choice to make! It’s Cora’s. I came to you as a formality. Hoping you’d come to reason. But it seems not.” Catrina stood up. “Cora has an obligation as the next She-Ra to hold herself in the most respectable light fitting of her status. She can’t do that if she doesn't know herself! How to control herself!”

“We are her parents, the decision isn’t hers to make; she's seven!

“If she wanted to learn about herself would you deny her?” Catra scoffed at a loss for words. She couldn’t say no but she didn’t want Cora to leave home.

“If she did. We’d let her go. But not now.” Adora clutched the couch cushion. Fired up from the discussion but she still spoke coherently calm.

“It doesn’t have to be now. But soon. The sooner the better. She needs to know she’s been offered the opportunity to come to Pursia. And the risks of staying here. She doesn’t have to stay in Pursia long. Maybe a few months at a time.” The couple remained quiet. “Maybe sometime next week you could bring her to Pursia. Let her explore. She hasn’t been since she was a babe. Might be nice. If you could see it my way this wouldn’t be a tribulation.”

“Just go. We’ll think it over. Talk to Cora about it.” The first one sighed. Catrina nodded silently and exited towards the door. 

“I’ll be here until tomorrow morning.”

“Understood.” The Queen left the room leaving Adora and Catra alone.

“It’s like Cora isn’t even a person…. just.. just a vessel.”

“Catra. They just want what’s best for her.”

“Why do you constantly defend these people, Adora?” The Magicat jerked herself from the blonde’s embrace. “Just so afraid to be the bad guy for once. Never saying no. Pleasing everyone!”

“I’m not trying to please everyone! She’s right! We wouldn’t know what to do if Cora became an Alpha. We barely know anything about the Magicats. Especially with you being one! If there’s a chance going to Pursia might help her from getting hurt or hurting others we have to consider it. Even if our answer is ‘no’. It’s Cora's choice.” Catra laughed bitterly.

“Cora is seven! She’s not in any position to make this decision. She literally thought sneaking out into the forest yesterday was a good idea!”

“She was smart enough to learn a sleep spell. She was capable enough to get her friends to safety during a time of a crisis.”

“That she put herself in!”

“Growing up you weren’t any better! **We** weren’t any better!” Adora's eyes started to glow. Making Catra flinch. The first one rubbed her temples and shakily sighed. Strained cries came from the nursery. Catra got up from the couch moving a few strands of hair out of face. The Magicat didn’t dare look in Adora's direction.

“Catra I-” 

“Stay from me right now. Just stay away.” Adora moved over to touch Catra.

“Catra I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” Catra slapped her hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” The Magicat hugged onto her shoulders and sauntered to the baby’s room. Adora Just fell back onto the couch.

“Damn it….” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kitten, you didn’t!”

“I did..” the young Magicat continued scrubbing the sponge against the knight helmet.

“That was a terrible idea!” Mira dramatically placed her arm on her forehead. Also as if she was about to faint.

“Yeah what were you thinking? You should’ve told us!”

“What?” The small Magicat was caught off guard by that.

“Indeed, Cousin. For a feat like that you should’ve gotten older kids to accompany you.” Mirajane added. Maximus wrapped an arm around Cora.

“Of course it was dangerous to go on your own with just you and you’re two other little friends. But if you would’ve got Alice or Tempest, you might’ve been in less trouble. Planning better.” 

“Ehem.” Juliet interrupted the conversation. “Your majestys, I don’t think it appropriate to be giving such advice. Regardless if she had older children with her or not that’s all the more people that could’ve gotten hurt.” Juliet wasn’t pleased with what the twins were stirring up in the young Cat’s head but they were royalty and she couldn’t afford, being captain of the brightmoon Guard, to be disrespectful to another kingdom’s heirs. The twins rolled their eyes.

“I suppose you do make a point, Miss....” Maximus started.

“It’s Juliet.” The knight finished.

“Yes, yes. Bad doctrine to teach on our end.” Mirajane winked at Cora. “Don’t you ever sneak out again.”

“I didn’t plan on it. I disappointed my mommies when I did that.” Cora ears flattened. “I want to earn their trust back by being good.”

“That’s good to hear, Cora. Your highnesses should follow suit.” The twins forced a smile and laughed weakly.

“Indeed.”

“If your royal highnesses don’t mind, Cora has work to do and can’t be distracted.” Juliet continued to address them politely but both sides were condescendingly hostile towards one another in the most passive way. For the reason of them not wanting Cora to notice.

“Fine. We shall take our leave.”

“We’ll find you when you’re done, kitten.” The twins nuzzled her cheeks and scurried off. Juliet shook her head.

“Kids…” the Guard groaned. “You don’t listen to those crazy ideas, Cora.”

“They were just joking. They're good once you get to know them.”

“If you insist. You have one more helmet to clean and then you’re free to go for today.”

“Okay!” Cora started to fiercely scrub the Helmet eager to finish. Juliet was about to head back to her knights before turning to Cora one last time.

“Hearing you say you’ll do better proves to me you’ll get your parents’ trust back. Just keep working at it and it’ll pay off.”

“Right! Thank you, Captain.”

“Juliet, is fine.” The Knight smiled. Cora beamed.

“Alright, thank you, Juliet.” The brightmoon Guard plodded over to her knights. 

  
  


“Be as you were, Ether.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!!  
> Sorry for being gone so long! Lol been a busy body with online school and such! But I have returned With two le chapters !! >:3
> 
> Please let me know if grammatical or spelling errors thx!
> 
> -RD_2000


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

“We’re going to Pursia? I thought I was in trouble.” 

“You are but we told your aunt we’d take you. We also heard you’ve been trying really hard to redeem yourself. So why not reward you a little.” Catra pursed her lips trying not to smile.

“Really!?”

“Yeah, Yeah, don’t get too excited. There’s still gonna be stuff for you and Sparkle jr to do there.” The kitten pouted for a minute before coming to a realization.

“Wait.. Shimmer is coming?” Adora came forward with a few small bags in hand.

“Yep. Since there’s not much to do at the castle as of right now we thought she could help out with the chores in Pursia.” That wasn’t the real reason of course but Adora stuck with her white lie.

“What about, Kai?” 

“Sorry, kiddo. He’s still got business at home. Can’t join us. He’ll come next time.” Cora smiled sadly. One friend was better than none. Too bad Kai had to miss out on the fun in Pursia. He was a jerk sometimes but he was still their friend and she wanted him there to join in their escapades. Assuming they would be allowed to have any.

“Catra, did you get Cooper?”

“Mm..” Catra hummed half heartedly. Still not speaking with Adora. The blonde sighed as her wife left to get their son, avoiding the First One’s gaze. The blonde mentally chided. She just wanted her wife to speak to her again, even if it was to yell at her. She hated when Catra did this. She’d just closed herself off and avoided the problem instead of just talking about it. The Magicat had been sleeping with Cora the whole week since it happened, to which the kitten didn’t mind, she loved the snuggles and her mother’s scent and purring, it was calming. 

“How long are we gonna be away, mama?” The kitten lightly pulled on her mother’s cape to draw her attention. Adora was snapped out of her thoughts.

“What was that, sweetie?” The blonde smiled sweetly to make up for being inconsiderate of her daughter’s presence.

“I asked how long we’re gonna be in Persia.”

“Ah, well we’re only gonna be there for two days. We have things to talk to your aunt about and you get to see your cousins again.” As Adora finished explaining to Cora, Catra came into the room with Cooper. The Magicat looked at Cora and smiled, her fangs showing as she did. Catra purposely overlooked Adora.

“Welp now that we have your little brother we should be ready to go.” Cooper yawned, having been taking a nap before. He laid his head on Catra’s chest, eyes directed at her big sister. Cora waved at him to which the toddler waved back.

“Awww.” The kitten purred, she absolutely adored her little brother; just the little things he did she found whimsical. Catra was relieved that her kids were so close, she used to fear that, when Cooper was born, Cora would grow bitter that she wasn’t the only one getting their affection, but she was more than willing to share it; happy even. Then again she was Adora’s child. 

The young Magicat took her bag out of Adora’s hand and rushed towards the door.

“Let’s go!” The little Magicat’s eyes glistened with excitement. 

“Alright, Alright, you little troublemaker.” Catra strode forward, not even looking back at her wife. The blonde frowned deeply at this and followed little ways through their journey out the west wing of the castle before she grabbed Catra by her shoulder. 

The Magicat’s tail raised warningly. Catra withheld her hiss of disapproval to not startle Cooper.

“Hey, buddy. You awake enough to catch up to your sister?” The blonde cooed at her son. Cooper thought about the question a little. He then nodded.

“You wanna hang out with her while I talk to your mommy real quick?” Catra tensed up and tried hard not to grimace. The toddler perked up, now more awake than before.

“Yea!” The two year old tapped on Catra’s arm, signaling her to put him down. The Magicat reluctantly put the child down and watched him run over to Cora. The kit, after Cooper caught up with her, took his hand in hers and started excitedly chatting with the baby.

“Catra, it’s been a week.” The feline in question swatted Adora’s hand off her shoulder. “Catra!” The first one seethed silently. “You can’t keep avoiding me.” A pressure bumped against Adora, drifting her apart from Catra as she continued walking. A low growl could be heard beneath her. _‘I wondered when you’d show up.’_ Melog created distance between the two and walked behind her Magicat companion. 

The blonde sighed agitatedly at yet another obstacle stopping her from properly talking with her wife.

  
  


They reached the staircase. Down below they could see Shimmer and Bow. The small Magicat picked up her brother and ran down the stairs.

“Careful not to fall or drop him, Cora!” 

“I won’t, mommy!” Cooper gurgled happily, amused at the vibrant sounds his voice made as they descended down the stairs. Melog purred at the baby’s laughter, the magical mane around him glowing a radiant light blue.

“Cora!” The crowned princess grinned enormously at her friend’s arrival, to which Cora shared. They embraced each other, well to the best they could with Cooper in the middle. “Hello, little Cooper.” 

“Hi, immer!” The Young heiresses didn’t have the heart to correct him. He seemed so excited to see her. Cora's heart couldn’t take how cute her brother was, neither could Bow apparently cause he was in tears and clutching his chest rather hard.

“Oh my gods, arrow boy.. calm down. It’s a baby. You’ve had one.” Catra rolled her eyes at the kings over the top reaction.

“First of all it’s arrow man. I’m a man now!” Retorted, his voice cracking slightly.

“Are you? Are you really?” The Magicat quipped sarcastically.

“I see motherhood hasn’t changed you a bit, Catra.” Catra smirked at him.

“I like to think that it has. More gray hairs.” 

“Tell me about it.” The King chucked. “Can the same be said with you, Adora?” The blonde smiled halfheartedly.

“Yeah..” the man noticed something was off. 

“So how’s prison going for you?” Shimmer whispered.

“Armor cleaning duty.” The kitten groaned. “But the guards are still pretty nice to say I almost got them in trouble.

“Ha, scroll organization and constant re-writing of disciplinary scrolls…” shimmer moaned tiredly.

“That bad huh?”

“Yeah, mom’s got my paw paw helping choose the scrolls I have to continue writing til my punishment is over.” Shimmer let out a sad sigh. “It’s a miracle I can go on this trip” The girl continued speaking amongst each other

  
  


“Did something happen between you two?”

“That’s none of your business, arrow boy. Especially not when my kids are around.” The Magicat nonchalantly said quietly. She seemed calm but there was something in her eyes telling Bow not to push any further. The Magicat walked past the Brightmoon King and over to the children. She squatted down next to them. The kids, seeing her coming over, changed the topic. “What was that about disciplinary scrolls?” Catra tried so hard not to laugh at the kids’ faces. They had been mortified to find out that the older Magicat had been in fact listening in to their whole conversation. She continued. “I think I might want Cora in on that action. I’m sure your mom wouldn’t mind right?” 

“Mommy!” The kitten whined. 

“Not my fault you decided to sneak out into the forest and almost give me a heart attack.” 

“Aww man…” Cora groaned dejectedly. Bow while hearing that unfold went to Adora.

“Is it gonna be alright for me to let my daughter go with you guys because if there is something going on I could-” 

“It’s Fine, Bow. She may be mad at me but she wouldn’t do anything in front of them.” The two friends watched as Catra teased the children, stifling laughter as Cora pouted. “She may not show it but becoming a parent has made her more considerate of her actions.Careful even. She wouldn’t do something that would affect the kids negatively. Not even fight with me or risk fighting with me. So I’ll probably get the silent treatment this whole trip but Shimmer will be fine.” The king sighed.

“Is what you did that bad?”

“In a way it was pretty bad. Been a week.” Bow winced at hearing that.

“Jeez, Adora.” The princess of power pulled on her face a little as she groaned:

“I knoow….” The blonde blew some hot air and stood up straight. “But I’ll fix it as soon as she talks to me!”

“Mama, can we go now? Please?” The blonde Magicat begged. She was in dire need to get out of the situation with Catra. The first one tilted her head past King Bow and smiled conservatively.

“Yes. We should just be about ready to go.”

“Alright, sweetie-*hic*” Bow started tearing up, his voice cracking per-usual. “Now be good *hic* listen to your aunts!”

“Oh gods, Daddy I’m only gonna be gone for two days!” The king scooped up his daughter.

“Two days is too long! You have your communication pad?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Spare batteries?”

“Yes, dad”

“Spare clothes?”

“Dad, **yessss**. But you should know this cause you packed the bag yourself.”

“Hmm true. Well okay, lovebug…” the archer kissed Shimmer’s cheek. “Have fun. But not too much.” The king set his daughter back on the floor. 

Catra rose from her squatting position and she took up her son in her arms. "Are we allowed to leave now, your highness."

"Oh shush, at least you get to go with your kids."

"Perks of not being royalty."

"Catra, your wife is a princess and technically a Goddess and your sister is a Queen. What do you think you are?"

"Someone who gets to go on vacation with her kids." Catra smirked in the king's direction.

"Way to hurt me, Catra."

"I do it cause I care, Arrow boy. Alright kids let's go before Bow gets us more off schedule than he already has!" The Magicat starts walking down the hall to the left with Cooper in her arms, the girls following closely behind giddily.

"Make sure to Call me and your mother every night!" The king shouted lighty to his daughter.

"I won't!" The king shook his head and chuckled at the young princess' remark. "Just like, Glimmer." Bow turned around to see Adora still standing there, hesitant to follow her spouse. The former Archer smiled softly. He pats the blonde's shoulder. "Seems like you have some catching up to do." Adora smiled a bit.

"Yeah." The princess bit her lip apprehensively.

"It'll be fine, Adora. You and Catra have gotten through worse. I've come to know groveling helps when I make Glimmer upset." Adora laughed lightly. 

"I'll keep it in mind."

"I better get going. I have diplomats here to oversee." Bow started to walk past Adora through the hall behind her. "Take care of my daughter."

"Consider it done, King Bow." The blonde did a mocking bow to her friend. 

"Thank you, Princess She-ra. I wish you luck with Catra." 

"Me too… me too…" The descendant first one started jogging in the direction her family went. They had covered a lot of ground in the short talk with Bow.

"Wait for me!"

Cora turned back and waved from up ahead. "Come on mama, keep up!"

"Mama is trying! You guys are just so fast." The blonde had shortened the gap in a small amount of time, keeping a foot distance from Catra to avoid confrontation with Melog. 

  
  
  


_'Bow is right everything's gonna be fine. Just gotta appeal to her better nature… hopefully.'_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the two chapters! I’ll see if I can get chapter 9 by thanksgiving but don’t hold me to it! I have returned!!!
> 
> -RD_2000
> 
> P.S: paw paw = grandpa Micah


End file.
